


Cinzas de Prata

by Petra_del_Rei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linguagem Imprópria, Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_del_Rei/pseuds/Petra_del_Rei
Summary: Depois de uma tragédia ocorrida há três anos, uma treinadora tenta recomeçar sua jornada e seus sonhos. Mas ela sabe que sua jornada Pokémon já não seria tão mágica quanto antes. Mas mesmo assim, junto aos seu amigos, passará por diversos momentos alegres e tristes durante sua aventura.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prológo - Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon pertence a Game Freak e a Nintendo, todos os direitos reservados.
> 
> Essa história não tem finalidade lucrativa e possui como fim apenas o entretenimento.

Estrada da Vitória

Ela corria pela caverna... Parecia um corredor sem fim... Seu corpo ainda estava letárgico devido ao pó do sono! “Bernardo, seu estúpido, como pode fazer uma coisa dessas!” Ela estava ofegante, seu coração batia pesado. Ela temia presenciar o que estar por vir, mas mal sabia o que iria ver em instantes seria pior do que qualquer pesadelo que teria imaginado.

Ela se aproximou de um setor mais largo. De repente, algo caiu em seus braços...

—Melissa! – a garota gritou. Era sua Butterfree, o pokemon estava encharcado com um líquido amarelado, a treinadora sabia que isso corresponde ao sangue de pokemon do tipo inseto!

—A... Ashley... – a pokemon sussurrou, estava fazendo um grande esforço para falar.

—Não diga nada! Deixe-me te tratar – a garota chorava, sabia que não dava para fazer mais nada...

—Desculpe-me... – a Butterfree deu seus últimos suspiros...

Ashley abraçou ao pequeno corpo que jazia em seus braços. Mas sabia que não podia ficar ai por muito tempo. Ela colocou sua falecida amiga no chão e seguiu adiante. Mas a cena que viu depois a deixou extremamente abalada...

— Não... não pode ser... isso... isso não.. isso não pode ser verdade! – sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas – Lucy... Bernardo... Will... Miguel...

Os quatro pokemon, Will o Pidgeot, Bernardo o Venusaur, Lucy a Nidoqueen e Miguel o Blastoise estavam todos no chão, ensanguentados e sem sinal de vida! Ashley tentou chamá-los e balançá-los um por um. Verificou os sinais vitais de cada um na esperança de que poderia salvar, ao menos, um deles, mas não teve êxito.

“A... Ashley... sinto muito... não pude... proteger ninguém...” uma voz ecoava telepaticamente em sua mente. Era Garnet. Ele é um pokemon astuto e habilidoso, talvez ele possa ter escapado vivo dessa situação.

—GARNET! GAARNET!! – ela chamava por ele, queria ouvi-lo mais uma vez sua voz que ia direto a sua mente por meio de telepatia. Ela ouviu uma voz em sua mente, mas para sua decepção, não era de Garnet.

“É o que eles mereceram por acreditar em uma humana como você” A voz ecoava em sua mente. Ashley correu e viu mais uma cena horrível.

Pedaços de cristal vermelho vinho estavam espalhados ao redor de um estranho Pokemon cuja mão estava erguida e trespassava o núcleo de um Starmie.

—Como... como pôde... - ela chorava copiosamente! – Você não deveria ter feito isso Mewtwo!

Mewtwo colocou a estrela em seus braços e a colocou diante de sua treinadora. Seu núcleo estava estilhaçado e totalmente fosco e apagado, indicando que não havia mais vida naquele corpo. – esse ai me deu muito trabalho, admito. – Não usava mais a telepatia para conversar. – se ele tivesse aceitado minha proposta, isso não teria acabado desse jeito.

A treinadora olhava para o imponente Pokémon. Ele estava ofegante e encharcado, deveras pelos ataques de Garnet. O olhar dele era de desdém. Uma mistura furiosa de sentimentos surgia no coração da treinadora como culpa, raiva, tristeza e desânimo. Seus olhos estavam tão marejados que ela não enxergava nada.

— Então... – Mewtwo começava acumular energia em sua mão direita – o mínimo que você pode fazer por eles é se juntar a eles, não é mesmo?

Ela esperava o pior. Talvez seja melhor assim, não teria que ficar sentindo a perda de seus queridos amigos por muito tempo.

Eis que um raio de luz atinge Mewtwo de repente. Ta mais para uma bola de energia elétrica.

— Isso mesmo Pikachu – ouviu-se uma voz masculina atrás dela. Depois ela viu alguns Pokémon indo em direção ao Mewtwo. Ela não pôde identificá-los por estar tão transtornada.

Estava havendo uma batalha diante dela, mas ela não se importava, ela apenas alinhou o Garnet em seus braços e continuou seu choro. Essa tragédia fez com que ela se sentisse mal e logo, ela perdeu os sentidos...


	2. Capítulo 1 - A vida continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que leu o prólogo. Sintam se a vontade para as críticas, questões, elogios e sugestões, embora em relação ao último item não posso garantir que irei seguir devido ao enredo que quero seguir.
> 
> Ademais, boa leitura! ^^

Três anos depois, cidade de New Bark em Jotho

Mas um dia amanhecia naquela pequena cidade interiorana. Ashley acorda cedo com o som dos Pokémon pássaros e com o chamado de sua mãe.

—Ainda não se levantou? – Dalila, a sua mãe queria uma resposta de sua filha – ande logo senão seu café esfria.

Apesar da afobação de sua mãe, Ashley não tinha pressa para descer. Ela se vestiu com uma blusa vermelha e um macacão jeans azul. Penteou seus cabelos negros ondulados e colocou uma tiara vermelha. Desceu, tomou seu café e foi a um rancho ao lado de sua casa para ajudar nos afazeres de sua mãe.

— Até que enfim – recrutou Dalila – dê de mamar a Naná, por favor.

Ela pegou uma mamadeira e se adentrou ao rancho em busca de uma Igglybuff. – Hora do leite Naná! – A Pokémon bebê se aproximou timidamente e foi pega pela ex-treinadora que começou a alimentá-la.

Era sua rotina há dois anos e meio. Devido àquela tragédia, há três anos, Ashley desistiu de ser treinadora. Ficou bastante traumatizada e deprimida nos primeiros meses. Não queria falar com ninguém e chegou a ser muito hostilizada por alguns treinadores em Kanto, sua terra natal. Ela e sua mãe mudaram se para Jotho. Dalila é criadora de Pokemon e cuida principalmente de bebês no rancho ao lado da casa delas. E a garota de 16 anos de vez enquanto, ajuda sua mãe nesse serviço. Todos os outros Pokémon que ela tinha capturado ou foram devolvidos para seus antigos habitats ou ficaram sob cuidado do professor Carvalho ou de outros treinadores.

Ashley ainda se culpa por esse incidente, foi ela que se meteu com a Equipe Rocket. Apesar de um de seus Pokémon também tivera intriga com essa organização, foi ela que se envolveu em uma série de acontecimentos que culminou naquela tragédia. Seus companheiros estavam a protegendo enquanto sucumbiam nas mãos daquela criatura.

Pensar nisso só a deixava nervosa e triste, o bebezinho em seus braços percebeu sua tensão e começou a chorar – ei querida, não chore – ela tentava consolá-la em vão. De repente ela sentiu um doce aroma que, sem motivo aparente deixou ela mais calma e Naná aos poucos parou de chorar.

Ela olhou para trás e viu uma pequena Chikorita andado por perto.

—Não sabe cuidar de bebê não? – retrucou a pequena Pokémon.

— O quê você está fazendo ai? – Ashley conhecia essa Chikorita, de vez enquanto a via perambulando pela cidade. – Você não tinha que esta com o professor Elm.

Falando no professor, Elm se aproximava e já dava bronca na Chikorita.

— Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a você para não andar por aí! – o professor pegava a pequena em seus braços – desculpe-me pelo incomodo – disse se dirigindo a Ashley.

—Tudo bem! Mas essa daí é bem energética!

—Certo, se tiver um tempo você pode ir para o meu laboratório? – perguntou Elm.

—Se tiver tempo... – Ashley tava meio relutante, até visitas ao laboratório de Elm pode lhe trazer lembranças das quais ela quer esquecer.

Depois disso se despediram. No caminho do laboratório, a Chikorita começou a indagar:

— Por que essa moça vive mal-humorada? Faz seis meses que estou aqui e é difícil vê-la alegre, mas ela cuida tão bem dos filhotes.

—Essa garota passou por momentos muito tristes – o professor falava seriamente – ela perdeu todos seus amigos sem que ela pudesse fazer algo para evitar.

— É mesmo, mas seria bom se ela volta-se a fazer jornadas não é?- A Pokémon falava empolgada.

—Já sei aonde você quer chegar. Ai você iria acompanhá-la como seu novo inicial. Sei que está doidinha para fazer uma jornada! – o professor entendia o espírito virtuoso da Chikorita, mas se Ashley quer recomeçar ou não só depende dela.

Chegando ao laboratório, o professor reparou em um rapaz meio baixinho e com cabelos ruivos, faz dias que ele zanzava pelos arredores pelo laboratório. “Deve ser coisa de minha cabeça, não pode ser alguém com más intenções, ou pode?...”

Assim que entraram, a Chikorita foi para o chão e foi a procura dos outros para brincar.

— Ei Totodile, borá correr comigo.

Os dois já se agitavam pelo quintal da casa de Elm. Próximo a eles estava um Cyndaquill que estava quieto e parecia incomodado pela zoada que os outros dois Pokémon faziam.

— Ei Cynda! Por que você não brinca também? – Chikorita tenta animar o Pokémon de fogo.

—Eu não tenho tempo para ficar bagunçando feito idiotas selvagens – Cydaquill se afastava da Pokemon de Planta.

— Mas você é chato! – a Pokemon bufou e cutucou o de fogo – você nunca vai arranjar um amigo desse jeito.

Com raiva, Cyndaquill eleva as chamas de suas costas para tentar espantar a Chikorita – não se meta comigo menina! Não quero saber de me misturar com fracotes e irritantes como você – e se afastou para dentro de casa.

— Por que ele é assim tão rabugento – a Pokemon Planta não se conforma e saiu daí chateada com o companheiro de infância.

Cyndaquill nunca foi muito simpático com os outros Pokémon e nem mesmo com humanos. Ele e os outros dois fazem parte de um programa de Pokémon reproduzidos e doados para treinadores novatos. Eles estavam ha seis meses com o professor Elm que era encarregado de selecionar os melhores treinadores para eles. Totodile, que se chamaria Vector daí em diante, será inicial de um garoto chamado Ethan, que é um aprendiz de Elm. Os outros ainda seguem sem treinador definido.

Mas Cyndaquill tem sua atenção voltada para um certo garoto que anda aos arredores do laboratório há uns dias...

Mais tarde, terminado seus afazeres do dia, Ashley sentava se a mesa bebendo um copo d’ água quando uma Marill praticamente invadiu a cozinha.

— Só podia ser você Mari-Mari! – era a Marill de Ethan.

—Desculpe incomodá-la desse jeito – entra Ethan. Era um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, muito educado e prestativo, ele é amigável com Ashley – o professor Elm precisa de sua presença.

— É mesmo, ele já havia solicitado minha presença hoje de manhã – Ashley iria até fingir que “esqueceu” do chamado, mas agora não podia mais fazer essa desfeita.

Os dois chegaram ao laboratório e logo o professor Elm começou a explicar o motivo de ter chamado a Ashley.

— Bom, como você sabe, Ethan recebeu seu inicial ontem, ele vai me ajudar nas pesquisas Pokemon através da Pokedex. Temos um serviço na rota 46, mas hoje de manhã o doutor Ivosk ligou dizendo que encontrou um ovo de Pokémon e está pedindo para que eu e sua mãe pesquisarmos esse ovo. Mas eu preciso orientar o Ethan na rota 46, e eu estou pedindo, por gentileza se você não pode ir até a rota 30 para pegar esse ovo.

La vem mais serviços... – posso aceitar de boa, mas na rota 29 esta cheio de Pokémon selvagens, vai ser meio duro atravessar essa rota – recrutou Ashley.

Chikorita ouvi a conversa e começou a ver uma oportunidade daí – uma treinadora experientérrima como você não pode nem encarar uns rattatazinhos? - ela está tentado provocar Ashley – se quiser te faço companhia.

— Ah não... eu já disse que não quero mais ser responsável por Pokemon.

— Mas não é me treinar, é só hoje para fazer esse serviço! – a Chikorita continuava a insistir.

— Eu acho que seria bom se a Chikorita a acompanhasse, eu dou permissão dela ficar com você até amanhã – Elm definia o esquema.

Sem saída, Ashley foi para sua casa com a Chikorita atrás para se preparar para sua pequena jornada.

— Pode deixar que até lá eu a convenço ela a querer me treinar! – Chikorita parecia mais animada.

— Vai sonhando... – a garota tenta jogar um balde de água fria na animação da Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esta aí, de fato o primeiro capítulo da história. Agora Ashley está seguindo em frente, na medida do possível. Será que ela vai sair dessa rotina pacata?
> 
> Mais uma vez, agradeço os comentário e me desculpe por qualquer erro que possam encontrar.
> 
> Valeu e até a próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2 – Nome

Depois de arrumar tudo o que for necessário em sua mochila, Ashley deixa sua mãe a par de sua tarefa e se despede dela.

—Talvez eu volte só amanhã!

—Certo querida! Só não durma ao relento, vê se arranja um lugar para dormir em Cherrygrove! E aproveite para comprar uns sapatos novos. Andar por ai de sandália não dá não é? – Dalila vai dando suas recomendações à filha – e quem é essa criaturinha simpática? – se referindo a Chikorita.

—Vou acompanhá-la – respondeu a pequena – e quem sabe ser sua nova inicial.

Ouvido isso Dalila suspirou. Por um lado gostaria que sua filha revivesse seus sonhos novamente. Ela era uma garota extrovertida e muito cuidadosa com seus Pokemon, mas aquela tragédia mudou tudo. E Dalila não queria que Ashley se expusesse aos perigos novamente.

—Bem, então minha filha se cuide!

—Até amanhã mãe! – a garota se despede da mãe.

As duas começavam a atravessar a rota 29. Os Pokémon dessa rota não pareciam perigosos, mas de vez enquanto tentavam afugentar as duas de seu território. A Chikorita fazia de tudo para espantá-los, mas está tendo um pouquinho de dificuldade com os insetos e voadores.

—Ai meu Arceus do céu... desse jeito chegaremos nunca! – Ashley resmunga.

—Tá reclamando do quê? Estou te ajudando a passar pelos selvagens – afirma Chikorita bufando.

—Um Pokémon vegetal contra esses voadores e insetos... grande ajuda! – ironizou a garota.

— Ora, nada como uma boa investida que não se resolva – a Pokémon de planta não se deixa abalar!

Aos trancos e barrancos as duas chegam em Cherrygrove a tardinha. Estavam bem cansadas da jornada.

—Agora eu preciso ir ao Centro Pokémon! – a Chikorita sugeria a garota – e você deve comprar para mim algumas porções e eu estou com fome.

— Esta ensinando padre a rezar? Já fui treinadora, já tive oito insígnias e cuido de uma renca de filhotes no rancho! Lógico que sei o que devo fazer – Ashley retrucou. “Essa bichinha acha que pode me ensinar”

— Então não é problema nenhum você continuar, não é?

Ashley se manteve calada, não quer falar sobre isso. Pegou a Chikorita e foi para o centro Pokémon.

Depois de um tratamento rápido as duas foram ao mercado comprar comida e tênis novos para Ashley. Foram para uma pequena praia que ficava perto daí e decidiram fazer um piquenique ai mesmo, vendo o pôr do sol.

— Ei, você não tem nome? – Ashley indaga a Chikorita.

— Bem... minha mãe só me chamava de Chiko mesmo, mas ela disse que quando eu tivesse um treinador que ele escolheria meu nome. E que tal você dar um nome para mim? – a Pokemon pedia para Ashley.

— Nem vem, eu não serei sua treinadora.

—Mas se for para me dar um nome qual seria? – insiste a Chikorita.

—Bichinha teimosa! Você mesmo disse que seu treinador é que te daria o nome? – a garota não queria dar o braço a torcer.

— Por favor, só quero saber qual nome você daria se fosse ficar comigo – a pequena implorava.

Por conta da insistência dela Ashley resolve ceder:

— Esta bem, esta bem, vejamos... hum... Chikorita... Chiko... – ela pensava num nome que cairia bem em um Chikorita – Chico... Francisco... você é fêmea não é?

— Não me diga que depois desses meses só agora que você dá conta? – a Pokemon ficou perplexa.

— Mas é lógico que você não tem jeito de macho – Ashley só queria confirmar o que lhe parecia obvio – mas se fosse para te dar um nome seria Francisca, que tal?

— Eu não sei, me parece uma variação feminina de um nome masculino muito comum. E bem tosquinho para falar a verdade – a pequena relutava em ter um nome desses.

— Pelo que eu sei, esse nome tem algo sagrado. Em certos lugares, as pessoas colocam nomes de seus filhos de Francisco para abençoá-los e evitar que morram de doenças nos primeiros meses de vida. Não sei se isso é verdade, é tipo uma crença.

—Então você daria esse nome para me protegem é isso? – Francisca ficou feliz pela informação.

— Sei lá, mas reze para que eu não seja sua treinadora, senão vai ter que aturar esse nome tosco pelo resto da vida – mas uma vez a garota tenta se desvincular da Pokemon.

Mas ela mal percebe que ela já esta se encantando por aquela pequena Chikorita.

As duas andaram pela praia até o cair da noite. Mas algo chamou a atenção das duas: apareceram pontos luminosos vermelhos pelo mar.

— Que lindo! – Francisca estava encantada – o que são esses brilhos?

— São Staryus! Eles ficam enviando esses sinais luminosos até o espaço para se comunicarem com algo!

— E eles se comunicam com o que?

— Não sei, nem mesmo Garnet sabia exatamente com o quê se comunicavam...

— Quem é Garnet?

Ela acabou mencionando seu falecido amigo, a garota se lembrava com nostalgia e melancolia daquele Starmie. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Francisca percebeu que aquilo a deixava triste.

— Que foi? Era um de seus amigos que se foram?

—Tá ficando tarde, vamos entrar? – Ashley queria sai daí e mudar de assunto. Enquanto andavam de volta para o centro Pokémon, a garota ainda pensava sobre Garnet “ Será que você ainda se comunica com as estrelas do espaço?”

Ashley dormiu sentada em um banco do centro Pokémon. No dia seguinte ela acordou bem cedo, cheia de dores no corpo “realmente estou desacostumada a dormir fora”. Foi ai que percebeu que Francisca estava em seu colo. “Não tem jeito essa Chikorita”. Ela queria tirá-la de seu colo, mas ficou encantada pelo seu jeitinho adormecido. Mas ela, aos poucos abriu seus olhos cor de mel.

— Bom dia Ashley!

—Quem mandou dormir ai?

—Suas pernas são muito duras, parecem dois cambitos.

—Então saia daí, temos logo que pegar o ovo que estar em poder do Professor Ivosk.

Então as duas se dirigiram a rota 30 e chegaram na casa do Professor.

— Professor Ivosk! – Ashley batia na porta e rapidamente foi atendida por um senhor de idade com um terno marrom.

— Você deve se Ashley não é? O professor Elm falou de você. Eu sou o Professor Ivosk – o senhor se apresentava – entre, por favor!

Ashley entrou na casa e viu que na sala estava uma figura bem conhecida.

—Professor Samuel Carvalho! – ela não acreditava em quem estava vendo. Professor Carvalho, aquele que lhe entregou a pokeagenda, o seu primeiro Pokémon e a orientava em sua jornada como treinadora.

— Tem chá e biscoitos na mesa sintam se a vontade – Ivosk queria que Ashley conversasse com o Professor Carvalho.

— Como vai Ashley? Há quanto tempo! – Samuel começava a conversa estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a garota.

— Realmente há um bom tempo... – ela o cumprimentava relutante.

— Bom, por onde começar... vejo que está bem, na medida do possível, mas pelo visto ainda não superou aquilo não é?

Ela confirmou balançando a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

— Como eu imaginava, mas eu estou aqui para te ver e entregar uma coisa – o professor tirava algo da bolsa.

— Minha pokeagenda! – Ashley reconheceu o aparelho, espantada – Por que o senhor está me entregando isso?

— Fiz várias melhorias nela. Atualizei os dados dos Pokémon e fiz várias melhorias que facilitaram nas pesquisas durante a jornada.

— Sim, mas eu desistir de ser treinadora, minha licença foi revogada!

— Pois eu acho que é o momento de recomeçar. Você tinha um futuro promissor. Suas habilidades estavam acima até mesmo as do meu neto. Você era forte candidata a derrotar o Red, que foi campeão por anos.

— Sim, eu estava justamente me preparando para enfrentá-lo, mas durante o treinamento o Mewtwo apareceu e... o resto o senhor já sabe.

— Creio que nós não sabemos de tudo. Desde daquele incidente com o Mewtwo, não se teve mais notícias de Red.

O professor estava certo. Ela viu que alguém foi enfrentar o Mewtwo só que na hora não viu quem era, pois depois daquilo, acordou em um hospital. Soube depois que fora o Red e seus Pokémon que enfrentaram o poderoso lendário. Porém desde então ele e seus Pokémon estavam desaparecidos.

— Ele não deveria ter aparecido! – murmurou a garota – deveria ter deixado o Mewtwo acabar com o serviço...

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! –repreendeu o professor – isso seria uma ofensa ao Red e também a Garnet e os outros se você continuasse com esses pensamentos.

Ashley abaixou a cabeça. Não só deixou que seus companheiros morressem, mas também um treinador que ela admirava e almejava enfrentar também teve sua carreira abreviada por causa dela.

— E se eu lhe disser que há rumores de que ele esteja vivo?! – revela o professor.

— Como é que é?! – indaga a treinadora.

— Há rumores que ele esteja na montanha Silver, que nem é muito longe de sua casa.

— E por que ele estaria lá? – esta custando muito à Ashley processar a informação.

— Não se sabe, e fica muito difícil investigar. Por muitos anos a montanha Silver é um local perigosíssimo. Muitos treinadores e Pokémon morrem todos os anos lá e quase ninguém sabe a causa da morte. Para se ter uma ideia, atualmente apenas treinadores com as 16 insígnias, as de Kanto e as de Jotho é que são permitidos a se aventurarem por esse lugar.

— Então não há como chegar lá. – Ashley queria mais informações sobre o paradeiro de Red – queria encontrá-lo para entender o por quê dele ter a salvado.

— Não é tarefa fácil! Eu acho que o mínimo que você podia fazer pelo Red é voltar a fazer sua jornada para que um dia fosse capaz de entrar em contato com ele.

Ashley estava ansiosa para saber o que aconteceu com o Red. E bem no fundo de seu coração queria resgatar aqueles dias que estavam com seus companheiros, que estavam com elas nos momentos felizes e difíceis. Mas havia um grande medo em seu coração. De que vidas que estejam sobre sua responsabilidade sejam destruídas por conta de suas falhas. Ela perdera dois Pokémon durante a sua jornada, antes do incidente. Não queria que inocentes criaturas pagassem pelas suas falhas.

— Eu... preciso pensar nisso com calma...

— Mas também não quero obrigar você, mas ao invés de ficar se remoendo em culpa, seria bom reunir forças para recomeçar sua vida. Vou deixar a pokeagenda com você por enquanto. E lembre-se que sua licença foi revogada, mas pode pedir uma nova para o Professor Elm. Mas você terá que recomeçar do zero, pois todas as insígnias que você tinha haviam sido recolhidas por conta de sua abdicação de ser treinadora.

— Então é possível que Ashley volte a ser treinadora? – Francisca ouviu a conversa. Ficou estarrecida com a história de Ashley.

— Ainda não sei se quero voltar a ser treinadora!

Nisso, Ivosk aparece trazendo o ovo que Ashley almeja – por favor, leve isso com cuidado – ele entrega o ovo para treinadora.

—Bom Ashley, eu tenho que ir embora. Peço que pense muito bem no assunto! – o professor se despede da garota

— Pois até mais professor Carvalho! Foi bom eu rever o senhor! – Ashley também se despede e começa a fazer o seu caminho de volta.

Durante a caminhada, Francisca começou a questionar:

— Você tem medo de ver seus companheiros morrerem é isso? Como aconteceu com aqueles que foram mortos por Mewtwo.

— E você, não tem medo do que pode te acontecer? – indaga a garota – pois sei que nós treinadores, a princípio tomamos cuidado com os Pokémon durante as batalhas, porém ainda existem risco. E as vezes vidas são perdidas por descuido de treinadores.

— Sei que isso pode ser perigoso mas... eu também tenho sonho sabe? Quero andar por outros lugares, experimentar cheiros e sons diferentes, conhecer outros Pokémon e ser amigos. Ou quem sabe... – a face de Francisca se cora - arrumar um macho bonito para namorar! Hi hi hi!

Ashley entende que a vontade de batalhar e viajar pelos cantos faz parte dos instintos dos Pokémon e com Francisca não é diferente.

— Bem... de qualquer jeito, temos que retornar para casa com esse ovo.

As duas então fazem seu caminho de volta. Ashley carrega o ovo nas costa em sua mochila. De repente, alguém que corria muito apressado tomba nela.

— AARGHHH ! – Grita a garota – ei, cuidado por onde anda! Não esta vendo que eu estou com um ovo de Pokémon.

— E DAÍ – gritou o rapaz que se esbarrou nela – SAIA DO MEU CAMINHO.

— Mais respeito, por favor! – recrutou a garota.

— Se vai ficar em meu caminho, vou ter que acabar com você! – nisso ele sacou uma pokebola e saiu um Cyndaquill dela.

— Não... não pode ser... – Francisca ficou estarrecida ao ver o Pokémon do garoto – não pode ser você Cynda...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francisca

Espécie: Chikorita

Lv 5

Fêmea

Encontrada em New Bark

Natureza atrevida (Sassy)

Meia teimosa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GLOSSÁRIO

Investida - Tackle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, o que acharam do capítulo! Sei que dessa vez foi muito diálogo, mas creio que o próximo terá mais ação!  
> Coloquei um glossário para os nomes que vou utilizar nos golpes do Pokémon. Mas faz eras que não assisto o anime, quanto mais dublado. Então, ou vou usar traduções literais o que eu for achado mais adequadas. Nisso, posso aceitar sugestões. E talvez haja movimentos que seja melhor não traduzir.
> 
> Valeu! E até mais!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Recomeço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá gente! Aqui vem mais um capítulo! Finalmente uma ação nessa história. Agradeço àqueles que se dispuseram a ler essa fic!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ashley e Francisca estavam indo em direção a New Bark quando se chocaram com um garoto de cabelos ruivos. Enraivecido pela queda, ele manda o Cyndaquill para o ataque. E Francisca reconhece que o mesmo é seu companheiro de laboratório.

— Cynda... o que faz com esse garoto? – indaga a Francisca.

— Meu nome agora é Cinder – declara o Pokémon de fogo – e se não nos deixar passar vão sofrer as consequências!

Ashley já tinha visto esse garoto antes. Fazia dias que ele perambulava aos arredores do laboratório de Elm.

— Não me diga que você roubou esse Pokémon? – suspeitas pairavam no garoto.

— Isso não lhe diz respeito! Cinder, acabe logo com elas.

—Eu não vou deixar... ARG... – Francisca se posiciona para lutar mas já recebe uma investida do Cyndaquill.

— Lenta demais... – murmura o Pokémon de fogo.

Mas Francisca se recupera rápido e vai dando uma forte investida em Cydaquill que sai rolando a vários metros de distância – não vou deixar você me vencer! Você vai voltar para nós – a Pokémon de planta declara ao seu adversário.

Labaredas surgem nas costas de Cinder. Ele lança uma brasa que vai em direção a Francisca.

— CUIDADO! VOCÊ É VULNERÁVEL AO FOGO! – Ashley alerta a Pokémon, mas ela não consegue se desviar totalmente e o fogo pega na coxa dela.

— AARG! – Francisca grita de dor. Mas ela lança folhas navalhas ao Cinder. Porém ele eleva as chamas de suas costas queimando as folhas, minimizando o dano.

— Se você não perdesse seu tempo brincando por ai ou sonhando acordada talvez você tenha aprendido a batalhar – Cinder fala da desvantagem em que Francisca se encontra.

— Você queria me mostrar o quão forte você é, não é mesmo? Então queime essas duas! Transforme-as em cinzas! – ordena o treinador!

Ashley não aceita o modo cruel que ele trata os adversários – Francisca! Vamos sair daqui! – ela está aterrorizada pela queimadura da Pokemon.

Como não tinha pokebola para chamá-la de volta, Ashley correu em direção de Francisca e a agarrou. Mas uma brasa acabou atingido sua perna.

— AARG!! ISSO QUEIMA!

— VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COM ELA! – Francisca berra furiosa e nisso ela sai dos braços de Ashley e desfere uma poderosa investida em Cinder. A fúria fez com que o golpe saia bem mais forte do que de costume e o Cyndaquill é arremessado para longe. A cabeça do Pokémon de fogo estava ensanguentada.

— VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! – as chamas do Pokemon de fogo se elevam bem intensas em suas costas.

Mas o garoto se deu conta que não podia prolongar mais essa luta e gritou:

— MERDA! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ESTÁ FORTE SEU RATO DE MERDA! FAÇA UMA CORTINA DE FUMAÇA PARA DARMOS O FORA DAQUI!

Contrariado, Cinder acatou a ordem e logo uma fumaça preta surgiu ao redor dos quatros. Francisca e Ashley não conseguiam respirar e enxergar nessa fumaceira. Só depois da dissipação da fumaça é que as duas perceberam que o ruivo e o Cydaquill haviam escapado.

— Cof... cof... desgraçado! – Francisca estava ofegante por causa da fumaça – VOLTE AQUI CYNDAQUILL!! – a pequena gritava pelo companheiro que foi levado pelo garoto!

— Deixe eles para lá por enquanto... cof... cof... – Ashley também não se conforma com a fuga dos dois mais fica aliviada porque a batalha foi interrompida – temos que te tratar dessa queimadura... arg! Como arde...

— Você também precisa se tratar Ashley!

As duas foram para o centro Pokémon de Cherrygrove.

— Aaaiiii! MINHA BUNDA ESTÁ ARDENDO! – Francisca reclama da dor na parte superior da coxa!

— Com esse remédio as queimaduras vão cicatrizar logo! – a enfermeira passava a pomada em Francisca.

Ashley estava com a perna enfaixada por gazes. Ela não se importava com seu ferimento, ela estava preocupada com Francisca.

— Tá tudo bem com você? – a treinadora queria certificar que a Chikorita estava bem .

— Na medida do possível! A dor está passando! A Pokémon não queria preocupar a Ashley, mas está aflita por conta do ferimento dela – e você? Não tinha que se ferir por mim...

— Bem... você está sobe minha responsabilidade – Ashley não queria que nada de mal acontecesse com Francisca, não só por causa do professor Elm, mas também por está começando a ter uma forte afeição a ela.

As duas riram pelo modo que foram queimadas para protegerem-se uma a outra.

— As batalhas Pokémon são assim mesmo, apesar de que a maioria dos treinadores não são tão cruéis quanto esse garoto. Assim como vou fazer você combater mais os Pokémon aquáticos, você atrairá muito os usuários de fogo.

— Mas isso não me assusta, sei que batalhas Pokémon são desse jeito! – afirma determinada a Pokémon – mas eu não quero que o Cinda... ou Cinder... fique com uma pessoa má como ele. O que o professor tem na cabeça?

— Francisca... você realmente quer sair em uma jornada?

— Tá na cara né? Ainda mais agora que nem Vector e nem Cinder vão está comigo no laboratório, vou me sentir sozinha... – ela começa a soar melancólica – pior é que se eu não arranjar um treinador logo, irei voltar para casa da mamãe em Veridian.

— Mas isso não parece ruim! – Ashley ponderou que assim seria bom para segurança da Pokémon.

— Mas o problema é que, por eu ser uma fêmea, eles vão me enclausurar por muitos anos para que um dia eu só sirva para ser mãe para novos Pokémon. Nunca mais poderei sair pelo mundo. Sabia que é difícil de um Chikorita nascer fêmea? Por isso que os criadores dizem que as fêmeas deveriam evitar as batalhas e ficar só para criar os filhotes.

Isso soou machista para Ashley, se bem que é uma atitude necessária para manter a população de certos Pokémon que possuem chances de apenas 12,5% de nascerem fêmeas. Ouvindo os anseios de Francisca fez com que a garota ficasse mais indecisa. “Será que realmente vale a pena eu retomar a jornada Pokémon?”

O telefone de Ashley toca. É o professor Elm.

— Ashley, que bom que você atendeu! – sua voz parecia desesperada – A Chikorita está com você?

— Ela está sim... o que houve com o senhor!

— Volte imediatamente a New Bark! Eu te conto depois!

— A Francisca está em tratamento, não pode aguardar mais um pouco? – Ashley teve que dar uma alerta a situação da Chikorita, não queria sair do centro Pokémon até ter certeza de que ela esteja melhor.

— Você já colocou o nome dela?! – o professor se espanta, talvez Ashley tenha mudado de opinião – mas você deixou ela se ferir?! – mas também ficou preocupado com a Chikorita – que qualquer modo venha o mais rápido do que puder! Se ver alguém suspeito, não entre em contato com ele e tome cuidado com a Francisca.

—Ok... – o telefone desliga, Ashley desconfia que já tinha encontrado esse “suspeito”!

Assim que Francisca recebeu alta, as duas se dirigiram a cidade de New Bark e chegaram lá a noitinha. Elas viram uma movimentação no laboratório do Professor Elm. Era a polícia. Pelo visto, algo bem grave aconteceu ai...

— Professor Elm, o que aconteceu? – Ashley estava estarrecida.

— Que bom que você e Francisca chegaram – Elm parecia bem nervoso – vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu!

(Flashback)

O professor havia saído de seu laboratório para auxiliar Ethan em seus estudos. Cyndaquill ficou em sua pokebola. Mas um garoto quebrou a janela de vidro e invadiu o laboratório. O alarme tocou, mas ia demorar um pouco até alguém chegar ao local. O garoto revirou todo o laboratório até que encontrou uma pokebola. O Pokémon percebeu a invasão através do som do alarme e saiu de sua pokebola.

— Um invasor! O que você quer aqui!? – o Cyndaquill percebeu que era mesmo garoto que espiava o laboratório dias atrás.

—Estou aqui atrás de um Pokémon! Preciso me fortalecer – o garoto foi ríspido – pelo visto só tem você por aqui não é? Acho que precisarei levá-lo.

—Só por cima do meu cadáver! - o Pokémon de fogo lançou uma cortina de fumaça no lugar para confundir o garoto e foi se esconder em um móvel da sala.

— Pensa que pode me pegar com esse truque barato.

“Vai ver o truque barato seu arrombado!” O Cyndaquill começou a reunir diversos frascos de substâncias das quais ele desconhecia, mas ele sabe que pode ter diversas reações ao fogo e que poderiam potencializar seu ataque.

Ele se aproveitou da baixa visibilidade e pelo fato dos humanos não terem bom faro para botar seu plano em prática. O Cyndaquill derrubou as vidraçarias fazendo um grande barulho. O garoto, atraído pelo barulho foi até o local onde o Pokémon de fogo queria e ele desferiu um ataque de brasa que gerou uma explosão na sala.

BRRRUUUUUMMMMM!

— QUE ACHOU DISSO DESGRAÇADO!!!! – Cyndaquill se admirou pelo estrago que fez. Os móveis do laboratório estão destruídos e a fumaça tomava conta do lugar.

— Cof... coff... você queria me matar seu rato de merda!! – O garoto surgia com a blusa rasgada e sangue escorrendo na testa – mas essa sua sede assassina até que poderia ser útil. Agora sim quero que você venha comigo.

O Cyndaquill se sentiu intimidado e, ao mesmo tempo, ficou admirado pelo que acabou de ver. O garoto surgia da fumaça, mas ao invés de está acabado ou assustado, ele continua com seu olhar ameaçador e com sede de violência. O Pokémon percebeu que era esse o tipo de treinador que queria se associar. Ele acha que com pessoas assim pode ficar mais forte.

— Você precisa de força, não é? Pois bem, irei contigo.

— Então vamos fugir daqui, os tiras estão chegando.

— Pode me chamar de Cinder!

— Tanto faz... vamos!

(Fim do flashback)

Depois de analisar as câmeras para ver o que aconteceu no laboratório, o professor continuava seu depoimento com a policial que investigava o lugar. Logo ela retornou alguns frames do vídeo e se dirigiu a Ashley.

— Você reconhece esse garoto?

— Sim, esse garoto estava justamente fugindo com este Cyndaquill! – Ashley reconheceu esse garoto – nós até travamos uma batalha contra eles, mas acabaram fugindo.

— Então o Cynda realmente foi sequestrado!? – Francisca estava abismada com a situação de seu companheiro – temos que recuperá-lo logo, ele não pode ficar com um cara mau como aquele garoto.

— A Francisca está certa, um garoto assim seria uma péssima influência para os Pokémon. Foi comprovado que Pokémon com treinadores desse tipo tendem a ser mais agressivos e viciosos. E aquele Cyndaquill já era um Pokémon meio problemático – o professor expõe que a situação de Cinder está meio complicada – mas vamos deixar que a polícia cuide disso. Pessoas como ele são muito perigosas para se enfrentar.

— Antes de ir gostaria de saber se tem mais pistas sobre esse rapaz? – a policial queria mais informações – você se lembra de algo mais garota?

Ashley tentava pensar em alguma pista, até que se lembrou que, na hora da queda, viu que um documento caiu do bolso do garoto e viu um nome nele...

— Hum... me parece que o nome dele era Silvestre... pelo menos era o que tinha no cartão que ele derrubou.

— Ok, vamos fazer o possível para capturar esse garoto. Agradeço pelas informações – a policial saia do local.

Depois disso Elm se lembra da tarefa de Ashley e lhe pergunta sobre o ovo.

— Está aqui! São e salvo – a garota entrega o ovo ao professor.

— Nós temos que ir atrás do Cyndaquill... ou Cinder... não vamos deixar que ele fique com aquele garoto não é?

— Sim, temos que recuperar o Cyndaquill, mas volto a dizer que deixe esse trabalho com a polícia! – alertou o professor.

—Pois bem professor, mas tenho que dizer mais uma coisa: me encontrei com o Professor Carvalho e ele me deu isso – Ashley mostrava a pokeagenda – me parece que você só me deu essa tarefa para que eu me encontrasse com ele.

— Er... mais ou menos... – Elm se explicava – realmente precisava daquele ovo, mas o professor, que estava pelas redondezas, queria conversar com você, daí eu pedir para que você fosse até lá para se encontrar com o Professor Carvalho. E ai, o que você decide...

— Eu, não sei ao certo... e essa ai está me enchendo para que eu treine ela.

— Pois eu acho, por conta do que aconteceu, seria seguro você ficar mais tempo com a Francisca, e quem sabe, viajar as duas para melhorar a sua vida e superar seus traumas.

— Vamos lá Ashley! O que você decide afinal? – Francisca está na expectativa.

— Mas é lógico que você deve evitar ao máximo se meter em problemas para que não haja mais tragédias como aquela – alerta o professor.

— Bem, vejamos... está bem! Professor Elm, quero uma nova licença para treinador de Pokémon – Ashley finalmente decide em retomar sua jornada.

— EBBAAAA! – Francisca não podia está mais feliz. E Ashley deu um sorriso sincero pela reação feliz e espontânea de sua nova amiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GLOSSÁRIO

Brasa - Ember

Cortina de fumaça - Smokescreen

Folhas navalhas - Razor Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, vimos a decisão de Ashley! Como sua vida vai ser agora?
> 
> Mais uma vez agradeço pelos comentários e pela leitura. Preciso saber se essa história é agradável a vocês!
> 
> Valeu!


	5. Capítulo 4 - Falhas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley finalmente descide retomar sua carreira de treinadora, junto com Francisca, ela está prestes a iniciar uma nova jornada! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

O Professor Elm ia preparando a documentação de Ashley enquanto aconselhava a garota sobre a sua jornada:

— Pois bem Ashley! Você sabe que você deve capitular um Pokémon por rota e selecionar aqueles que irão batalhar com você, os outros ficarão no meu laboratório para as minhas pesquisas. E como sua mãe tem um rancho, alguns mais novinhos podem ficar por lá também. Isso é, se ela não se incomodar.

— Tudo bem, acho que ela aceita de boa – afirma a garota.

—Não precisa ter pressa para reunir as insígnias e desafiar a liga. Tome essa jornada também como uma oportunidade de conhecer o Jotho. Desde chegou aqui nunca foi além de Cherrygrove.

Isso é verdade, Ashley queria conhecer o Jotho, mas nunca teve ânimo para viajar.

— Vou começar amanhã. Vai está tudo pronto até lá não é?

— Pode ter certeza, até amanhã Ashley.

—Até!

Ashley saia do laboratório de Elm, cuja a sala estava destruída devido aos ataques de Cinder.

— A reforma será dura – disse a garota – você tem sorte já que não terá que ficar nesses escombros.

— Ai Ashley! Ainda não consigo acreditar que finalmente iremos em uma jornada de verdade – Francisca estava muito empolgada – que amanhã chegue logo.

— Não precisa o amanhã chegar tão logo, ainda tenho um monte de coisas para arrumar, tenho que conversar com a mãe... e com a Sabrina.

— Sabrina? – indagou a Pokemon.

— É uma amiga minha de Kanto. Conversaremos pelo telefone, é lógico.

Mais tarde, Ashley falava das novidades para Dalila. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá e Francisca estava no colo de Ashley mexendo suavemente a folha em sua cabeça.

— Então... você se decidiu retomar sua carreira de treinadora... devo confessar que fiquei surpreendida dessa decisão ser tomada tão rápida. Tem certeza disso?

— Sim mãe! – a garota confirma.

— Ashley, sei que não posso te prender aqui e você pode tomar o caminho que a faz mais feliz, mas quero que me prometa uma coisa...

— Que coisa?

— Sua primeira jornada terminou daquela forma desastrosa pois você, a principio, se envolveu com uma organização criminosa! Onde já se viu Ashley! Uma criança como você agindo como justiceira, fazendo trabalho que deveria ser de policiais. Te conheço menina, é muito difícil dizer um “não” para as pessoas, mas você deve conhecer os seus limites, e de seus Pokémon que acabaram sofrendo consequências de suas atitudes imprudentes.

Ashley entende bem o que sua mãe quer dizer, aos treze anos era uma menina que tinha forte senso de justiça e muito precipitada que foi capaz de desafiar a Equipe Rocket e foi responsável pela sua demandada. Mas ela não sabia que isso traria conseqüências catastróficas no futuro. Primeiro, a experiência estarrecedora no ginásio de Veridian, depois, aquele massacre na Estrada da Vitória.

— Certo mãe, farei o que a senhora pede.

— Sabia que você iria entender – Dalila se alivia ao ouvir isso – espero que se ver algo suspeito, não tente se meter no meio, chame a polícia. Bom, espero que também, guarde uma parte do dinheiro que conseguir comigo para casos de emergência. Você lembra que Will dizia que ia comer seu fígado se ficasse sem dinheiro para as porções de seus Pokemon. E eu deixaria ele fazer isso.

— Sim, me lembro – Ashley ria sem graça – mas a maioria com gastos eram com eles, Miguel e Bernardo eram gulosos que só vendo.

— Como treinadora você que deve controlar o orçamento e as prioridades. Bom, arrume suas coisas e durma bem para amanhã.

— Certo mãezinha! – Ashley da um beijo na mãe e sobe para o seu quarto.

— E você florzinha, vai cuidar bem de minha Ashley, não vai? – Dalila conversa com Francisca.

— Lógico que cuidarei dela – a Chikorita se afirma diante da criadora.

— Mas também se cuide, por favor! Estou vendo que vocês se tornarão boas amigas, e não quero que deixe a Ashley triste se acontecer algo com você. E também é uma criaturinha tão encantadora, você deve ser feliz ao lado de minha filha.

— Pode deixar dona Dalila – Francisca se reverencia a Dalila e vai atrás de sua treinadora.

Chegando no quarto de Ashley, Francisca encontra a mesma ao telefone.

— Alô Sabrina!

—Ashley, a quanto tempo – uma doce voz feminina que Ashley sentia falta em ouvi-la – como vai e quais são as novidades.

— Vou indo... sabe... pretendo recomeçar uma jornada Pokemon.

— Sério mesmo?! – a voz do outro lado soou surpreendida e levemente preocupada – na verdade eu pressentia que você iria recomeçar, mas... você sabe que não se pode meter em certos eventos.

— Todos me falaram isso! Você tem algumas previsões em relação a minha nova jornada?

— Querida, você mesmo me dizia que não queria “spoilers” de sua vida!

—Os tempos são outros, vai que eu deva encarar um momento difícil, eu devo sabê-lo para fazer o máximo possível para evitá-lo, ou ao menos torná-lo menos difícil.

—Mas Ashley, não é assim que as previsões funcionam. Você pode querer evitar um determinado evento que saiba previamente, mas suas ações em evitá-lo podem culminar em causar o efeito oposto do desejado. Sem falar que agora evito ao máximo usar meus poderes psíquicos para me dedicar a minha carreira.

— Hum, entendo – Ashley sabe que, de acordo com Sabrina, quanto menos saber do futuro, mais improvável serão certas previsões

— Mas só sei de uma coisa Ashley...

—Diga!

— Você terá que enfrentar fantasmas do passado, e chegará ao seu objetivo final... é só o que posso dizer por enquanto...

Ashley ficou preocupada com as palavras da garota, mas sabe que já não se pode voltar atrás, acariciou a Francisca que esta alinhada ao seu lado.

— Me conta... como vai sua carreira? – a garota se desviou do assunto, querendo saber também dos sonhos de sua amiga.

Daí as duas começaram uma longa conversa descontraída. Sabrina é sua única amiga em Kanto e uma das poucas pessoas que a apoiou naqueles momentos difíceis em sua vida que ocorreram há três anos. Depois de se mudar para Jotho, as duas ainda mantinham contato por telefone ou por mensagens no computador, mas esses contatos estavam menos freqüentes por conta de Sabrina ter de conciliar entre seu cargo como líder de ginásio de Safron e sua recém iniciada carreira de atriz de teatro.

XXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, foi um tumultuo na hora de levantar, a garota acordou atrasa e quase não conseguia arrumar suas coisas a tempo.

— Já começou bem hein mocinha, acordando tarde desse jeito! – ironizou Dalila.

— Ah mãe, estou um pouco desacostumada com os horários, mas acabei de ajeitar tudo.

— Também, ela ficou até tarde pendulada no celular – dedurou a Francisca.

— Quem mandou você me enredar – Ashley olhou torto para a Pokemon.

— Sei que a Francisquinha cuidará bem de você e me deixará a par de tudo o que você apronta.

— Pode deixar senhora – Francisca faz reverencia com a folha de sua cabeça.

— Pede para eu te treinar, mas fica de puxa-saco da mãe... eu mereço... – resmunga a treinadora.

Depois de se despedir de sua mãe, Ashley passa no laboratório de Elm para pegar a documentação necessária e algumas pokebolas.

— Bem Ashley, agora você é oficialmente uma treinadora, boa sorte em sua jornada.

— Obrigada professor! – a garota se despede dele também.

Nisso Ashley e Francisca se dirigem a rota 29, mas logo são chamada por um garoto correndo atrás delas.

— Ashley me espera... soube que se tornou uma treinadora não é? – era o Ethan.

— Sim...

— Quer que eu te ensine a como capturar um Pokemon?

— Não se incomode eu já...

— Não é incomodo nenhum – Ethan corta a fala da garota, querendo ser prestativo – vamos Mari-Mari mostrar a ela como se faz.

Com muito empenho, o garoto e sua Marill mostravam a tarefa de capturar um Pokemon, mas não tinha nenhuma atenção por parte da Ashley que nesse tempo capturou uma Pidgey.

— Meu filho, esqueceu de Ashley foi treinadora? – recrutou a Chikorita.

— Desculpe, deveria ter me lembrado dessa – o garoto ficou constrangido – mas e ai qual nome que vai colocar nela?

— Yuna, eu acho...

— Piu... piu... - a pequena Pokemon piava constantemente. Percebe se que era um bebê.

— Vai treiná-la?

— Não... muito novinha! Vou deixar essa para minha mãe.

Logo, os dois voltam para New Bark. Vector também puxava um papo com Francisca.

— Finalmente menina! Arrumou uma treinadora – o crocodilo estava animado pela sua colega.

— Pois é... hi hi...

— Soube que aconteceu com o Cyndaquill...

— Pois é... tenho medo que ele seja maltratado por aquele moleque ruim.

— Mas acho que Elm pode dar um jeito nisso.

— Duvido, do jeito que é mole o professor...- no fundo, Francisca sabia que apesar de Elm ser uma boa pessoa, ela sabe que ele não tem ação para certas coisas.

— Pior que acho que meu treinador será do mesmo jeito, ele não ambição de desafiar a liga, ele quer mais é completar a dex! Sorte sua que parece que sua treinadora é mais durona.

— Ela é bem experiente, mas ainda sinto insegurança nela, deve ser porque ainda carrega um arrependimento grande... – Francisca queria que Ashley recuperasse a sua segurança e determinação, e iria ajudá-la nisso.

— Mas pelo menos vou ficar ao lado de Mari-Mari... ela é tão fofa... – o pequeno réptil fica corado, revelando principal motivo de ficar com Ethan.

Enquanto os Pokemon conversavam, Ashley entregava a Yuna para sua mãe.

— Eita minha filha, mal começou a jornada e trouxe mais uma boca para alimentar.

—Mas mãe, a senhora concordou que iria ficar com alguns Pokemon meus, e até vou te dar dinheiro para isso. E ela é tão pequenininha...

Dalila logo se encantou com a pequena Pidgey e acolheu ela em suas mãos – como posso deixa uma coisinha dessas desamparada – a criadora já se comprometeu em cuidar dela – você sabe, minha filha, nada de capturar Pokemon indiscriminadamente e escolha bem o seu time.

— Certo mãe, até mais – se despedia mais uma vez de Dalila.

Logo, as duas se dirigiam em Cherrygrove para fazer as compras necessárias e finalmente iriam começar a aventura.

Na rota 30, treinadores já começaram a desafiá-las. Mas Francisca conseguia vencer seus combates sem maiores dificuldades. Depois de um dia cheio, Francisca e Ashley passaram a noite no Centro Pokemon.

No dia seguinte retornaram a rota 30 e resolveram entrar mais a fundo na grama alta.

—Ei, será que já podemos ter um outro companheiro? – indagava a Francisca.

— Talvez sim, mas... espere... – Ashley avistou a grama se remexendo. Dela saiu um Weedle.

—Francisca, dá para realizar uma investida de leve nesse ai? – pedia a treinadora.

— Pode deixar! – a Pokemon prontamente desferiu o ataque no inseto, que ficou atordoado. Ashley arremessou a Pokebola e o Weedle foi facilmente capturado.

— Olá parceiro! Vamos nos apresentar? – nisso ela soltou o Pokemon – você tem nome?

— Er oi... prazer em te conhecer... – o inseto parecia um pouco relutante, era uma fêmea – pode me chamar do que quiser...

— Honet, pode ser? – a treinadora mantinha um sorriso gentil.

— Sim! – a inseto estava mais animada.

— Bem-vinda Honet! – Francisca a cumprimentava – Ashley ela será nossa companheira?

— Pode ser! Eu nunca treinei um da linha evolutiva de Beedrill antes. Mas só se ela quiser.

— Por mim tudo bem – Honet já se enturma com elas – você vai cuidar bem de mim, não vai?

— Pode deixar que Ashley é uma treinadora bem experiente! – fala Francisca para passar segurança para a Weedle.

Depois disso Ashley se dirigiu ao Centro Pokemon para examinarem sua nova companheira. Ela resolveu passar os próximos dias para treinar Francisca e Honet nas rotas mais próximas de New Bark e Cherrygrove para que elas não corressem risco em batalhas futuras.

Cinco dias se passaram. Honet sentia que poderia evoluir para Kakuna a qualquer momento. Ashley resolveu se aventurar na rota 46. Honet estava bem contra Ratattas daquele local. Mas elas não suspeitavam que havia um Pidgey que as vigiavam a algum tempo.

Foi tudo muito rápido, depois um vôo rasante passando por Ashley, Honet simplesmente sumiu diante de seus olhos. Instintivamente, a garota começou a perseguir o Pidgey que pegara a Honet, mas de repente o pássaro caiu sem vida na frente da garota. Era o efeito do veneno de Honet.

Ashley começou a procurar por Honet pelos arredores, mas essa busca não durou muito, pois tudo que ela pode achar eram dois segmentos finais de um corpo de um Weedle...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honet

Espécie: Weedle

Sexo: Fêmea

Local de captura: Rota 30

Level de captura: 3

Natureza: Valente (Brave)

Morta por um Pidgey na Rota 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pela leitura! Comentários e críticas são bem vindos!


	6. Capítulo 5 – Arrependimentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! Temos mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

— HOONEET!!! – a garota simplesmente não acreditava no que acabou de ocorre.

—Não.. não pode ser... como uma coisa dessas pôde acontecer? – Ashley levava as mãos na cabeça e chorava. Estava arrasada com a situação. Ficou vários minutos encarando o que restou de Honet. Nem em sua primeira jornada ocorrera algo assim, perder um Pokemon de uma forma tão banal.

Francisca corria em direção de sua treinadora. Ficou assustada ao vê-la de joelhos e chorando.

— Ashley, o que houve com você?

A garota estava estática e não respondeu. Mas Francisca se aproximou e percebeu o que houve com a Honet e de repente ficou apavorada.

— Honet... não diga que é a Honet que...

—DROOGA!! COMO SOU INCOMPETENTE! TREINADORA EXPERIENTE UMA OVA! – Ashley começou a gritar em desespero e arrependimento – POR QUE EU TIVE DE VOLTAR EM SER TREINADORA? PARA MAIS CRIATURAS MORREREM EM MINHAS MÃOS?

— ASHLEY POR QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO ISSO AGORA? – Francisca não estava gostando do rumo da conversa – O QUE ACONTECEU COM A HONET NÃO FOI CULPA SU...

— CALA BOCA! – Ashley gritou para sua Pokemon – CALA A BOCA! EU NUNCA DEVERIA TER ACEITADO EM VOLTAR A TREINAR! – ela se derrubava em prantos – NUNCA DEVERIA TER DADO OUVIDOS A VOCÊ... “snif... snif” QUER SER A PRÓXIMA A MORRER? É ISSO?

A garota se deu conta que acabou de dizer o que mais temia nesse momento. Tremeu em pensar que poderia perder Francisca a qualquer momento. Desesperada, decidiu em cortar os laços com ela antes que uma tragédia aconteça.

— SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM NUNCA MAIS!

— Mas Ashley... – a pequena também começou a chorar.

—SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE, TROÇO! – nisso a garota começou a correr sem rumo para se distanciar de Francisca.

Por vários minutos ela corria através da rota. Não parava de chorar. As tragédias que ocorreram em sua primeira jornada voltaram a atormentar sua cabeça. Ela se lembrou do primeiro Pokemon que recebera em sua vida. Uma Pikachu chamado Sasha. E de como a perdeu durante o seu segundo desafio ao ginásio.

Ela continuou correndo, mas não percebeu que entrara em uma caverna. Só percebeu quando viu que o local estava muito escuro. Sua visibilidade estava praticamente nula. Ashley ficou desorientada dentro da caverna e acabou tropeçando. Quando se levantou, sentiu uma dor forte no joelho e levou a mão nele. Percebeu pela umidade do sangue que havia uma ferida nele. Ela procurou um local para se sentar. Movia-se com dificuldade pelo chão e, com o tato, encontrou uma rocha onde pôde se sentar.

A garota ficou sentada na rocha por um tempo chorando. Estava tentando se acalmar e decidi no que fazer daí para frente. Mas percebeu que seria muito difícil de sair dessa caverna. Ela não enxergava nada e seu joelho estava machucado. Foi ai que percebeu que a pedra onde estava sentada começou a se mexer.

— Ai... que coisa... o quê está fazendo em cima de mim? – Ashley ouviu uma voz.

Daí a pedra se mexeu mais intensamente e a treinadora, assustada, se moveu para o chão.

— Quem está ai? É um humano não é? Diga-me se é confortável ficar em cima de mim? – Bem provável que a voz vinha da “rocha” da onde Ashley estava sentada.

— Você é um Pokemon não é? Desculpe-me por estar em cima de você! Não tava enxergando nada aqui.

— Então o que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou a criatura desconhecida.

—Não sei nem como vim parar aqui... estava tão atordoada... mas tenho que sair daqui! Francisca está sozinha na rota! Como sou irresponsável – de repente Ashley se lembra que abandonou Francisca na rota e que perigos poderiam ocorrer com ela estando sozinha.

Ela começou a se mover, mas sentiu seu joelho doer e dificultar seu andar.

— Arg...

—Está ferida?

— Isso não importa! Tenho que sair daqui.

—Então deixa que eu te ajudo! Essa caverna é como se fosse meu quintal – nisso ela sentiu uma mão áspera segurando a sua mão.

A criatura tinha baixa estatura e guiava Ashley pela caverna. A garota tinha que andar agachada, seu joelho continuava a doer, mas ela aguentava para sair logo daí.

— Ashleeey... Ashleeey... – ouvia-se gritos ao longe, eram de Francisca.

— Francisca é você? – a garota queria ver logo como sua Pokemon estava.

— Estamos quase na saída – dizia o pequeno guia.

Mal saiu da caverna e Francisca correu ao encontro de Ashley.

—Ashleeeey! Tava preocupada com você... me deixou sozinha...

—Desculpe... não deveria ter te deixado sozinha... viu só como sou uma treinadora ruim... – apesar de ver a Francisca bem, a garota ainda não queria se reaproximar da Chikorita.

— Ashley quem está ai com você? – Francisca viu que tinha um Geodude ao lado de Ashley.

— Pra trás! Não quero problemas com sua treinadora e muito menos com você – o Geodude ficou assustado pelo fato da companheira da humana que ajudou era um Pokemon de Grama.

— Não o ataque Francisca! Graças a esse rapaz que conseguir chegar ai e... arg... – Ashley se lembrou do joelho.

— Precisa cuidar desse machucado! Pelo visto levou um tombo feio! Sente em algum canto, só tome cuidado para não se sentar em um outro Geodude... – orientava o Pokemon de pedra – e eu sou uma fêmea.

Nisso a garota se sentou e abriu a mochila em busca de gazes e remédios para os tratamentos iniciais.

— O bichinha, logo ai tem uma pequena fonte de água, traz um pouco para lavar o ferimento, mas não coloque água perto de mim por favor – Geodude se dirigia a Francisca.

Rapidamente Francisca foi recolher água. Pegou um bocado em sua folha de sua cabeça e jogou no joelho de sua treinadora. A garota passou um anticéptico e enfaixou o ferimento. Francisca lança seu aroma para acalmar os ânimos de sua treinadora.

— Agora o que eu faço? – Ashley fica sem saber como vai lidar com a sua situação e a de Francisca – não sei se realmente sou capaz de continuar essa jornada.

— Mas Ashley, sei que está triste por causa de Honet, mas... prometo que vou ter cuidado, sei que isso não vai acontecer de novo! – Francisca implorava para que Ashley não desistisse agora.

— Como você me garante isso? – refutou a garota.

— Não quero ser intrometida, mas o que houve com vocês? – a Geodude se interessou pelo que ocorre com as duas.

— Perdi minha Weedle para um Pidgey! – a garota relatava melancolicamente – ela tinha me pedido para cuidar dela, mas não o fiz. Comecei fazer essa jornada faz poucos dias e já deixei que um de meus parceiros morresse.

— Mas pelo menos o passarinho que a comeu teve que merecia, também acabou morrendo envenenado! Honet vingou a própria morte! – acrescentou Francisca.

— Deve ser um Pidgey jovem que acabou de aprender a caçar – relata a Geodude – se fosse um experiente, deixaria a cabeça e o seguimento final sem devorar.

— Parem de falar disso! Por favor... – Ashley não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

— Mas você quer desistir logo na primeira perda. Não seria melhor aproveitar esse fato para se precaver para que isso não ocorra mais? – Indagava a Pokemon de pedra.

— Ai é que tá... essa não é minha primeira perda, eu tinha feito uma jornada Pokemon em Kanto. Enquanto eu reunia minhas insígnias, eu perdi dois Pokemon. Friamente essa seria a média que ocorre com a maioria dos treinadores. Meu pai já foi um campeão na liga Pokemon por muitos anos. Até que ele perdeu para um jovem treinador chamado Red.

— Seu pai foi campeão? – Francisca se surpreendeu – você que vingar seu pai.

— Nada disso, meu pai não ficou nem um pouco frustrado com a derrota. Ele me disse que tá na hora da nova geração assumir e ficou feliz por ter mais tempo com a família. E assim foi por dois anos até uma leucemia tirar a vida dele quando eu tinha dez anos.

— Seu pai não está mais com você? Sinto muito... – Francisca soava melancólica.

— Mesmo em seu leito de morte, meu pai estava bastante tranqüilo, como tivesse cumprido com seu dever no mundo – Ashley falava em um tom triste – eu o via como herói, mas com o tempo eu estava admirando o Red também, a força dele, o laço que ele tinha com os Pokemon. Era como se eu quisesse substituir minha referência masculina que eu tinha com meu pai com o dele. Queria muito enfrentá-lo e conversar com ele, aprender algo mais com o Red. Eu estava tão perto... eu tinha as insígnias, eu poderia ir para Liga a qualquer momento, só estava me preparando junto com os meus companheiros.

— E ai... – a Geodude se mostrava bem interessada na história.

— Bem, durante minha jornada, acabei me envolvendo com uma organização criminosa, a Equipe Rocket, eu fui uma dos responsáveis pela sua debandada na cidade de Saffron. Mas o líder deles não só ainda estava solto como também controlava o ginásio de Veridian. Naquele local, descobri que um de meus Pokemon foi bastante prejudicado pelas ações passadas da Equipe Rocket e queria se vingar de Giovanne, o seu líder. Mas isso culminou em uma tragédia no ginásio e, em um ato de desespero, Giovanne libertou uma criatura muito poderosa. Mas como ele não tinha controle sobre ela, essa coisa acabou fugindo. Só que depois de um tempo essa criatura veio em meu encalço e... – a garota ficou com a voz esganada - todos os seis Pokemon que estavam comigo acabaram perecendo... e depois de um tempo, soube que o Red veio para deter essa criatura, mas desde então, nunca mais se teve notícias nem da criatura e nem do Red.

— Vixe, então você passou por maus bocados... – a Geodude estava comovida.

— Mas aquela tragédia não foi culpa sua, seus amigos estavam te protegendo contra uma criatura poderosa demais, mas foi ela que foi atrás de você não é? Você não tava preparada para isso – a Pokemon terrestre começava argumentar.

— E o professor disse que o Red pode está vivo, você não quer se encontrar com ele? – perguntou a Francisca.

— Mas para eu chegar até ele tenho que passa por uma perigosa jornada.

— Mas acho que se você tem um objetivo e tem uma oportunidade de realizá-lo, por menor que fosse, acho que você deveria tentar, para não passar anos se arrependendo depois – a Geodude também tenta convencer Ashley a continuar.

— Não acho que eu possa me arrepender se eu desistir – refutou a treinadora.

— Ai que tu se engana... – Geodude começa a falar sobre si – sabe, eu tinha um namorado, Geodude também, chamado Rocky, um dia, ele foi capturado por um treinador, mas o humano que o pegou parecia gente fina e deixava o Rocky se encontrar comigo. Ele então me contava sobre sua jornada, lugares que ele passava, as batalhas que ele participava e as marmotas de seus companheiros. Ele evoluiu para um Graveler, mas sempre que podia ia me visitar. E foi assim por dois anos. Mas um dia ele simplesmente não apareceu mais para me visitar...

— Ei... - interrompeu a Chikorita – você não podia ir com ele não.

— Bem, existem regras em capturas de Pokemon querida! – a Geodude corrigia a Francisca – não pode capturar mais de um Pokémon oriundo de uma mesma área e dois Pokémon da mesma linha evolutiva seria desvantajoso em batalhas. Mas ai, ele nunca mais apareceu. Eu continuei a esperar, por dias, semanas, meses... sempre evitava me deixar capturar na esperança de me encontrar com ele um dia, e nisso se passou dez anos.

— Vixe, DEZ ANOS!!! – Francisca ficou boquiaberta.

— Exatamente! E até hoje não sei o que aconteceu com ele! Pode ter morrido, ter ido para longe, ou... se eu descobrir que ele fez isso... – a Geodude de repente ficou com uma cara de zangada.

— Só sei que perdi dez anos de minha vida esperando por um macho que não me deu mais notícias. E hoje me arrependo por isso, por minha vida ter ficado parada nesse tempo. Se você não ao menos tentar saber o que ocorreu com esse tal de Red, pode está certa que um dia se arrependerá. Pode não ser logo mas, quando ocorre, isso vai te incomodar pelo resto da vida.

Ashley ouvia calmamente os relatos daquela Geodude. Ela tinha razão. Ashley sentia uma necessidade de chegar, de uma forma, até Red, mas dúvidas ainda pairavam em seu coração.

— Se quiser posso até me juntar a você- dizia a Geodude confiante.

— Agora você quer ser capturada? – se surpreendeu Ashley.

—É como te falei, perdi tempo demais parada, preciso conhecer esse mundo que Rocky me contava em suas histórias. E, além disso, com essa rota cheio de insetos e pássaros, posso ser bem útil e proteger a plantinha contra diversas desvantagem que ela possa ter.

— Já tá querendo contar vantagem – bufou a Francisca – depois não venha se esconder em minha aba se for enfrentar contra Pokémon aquáticos.

— Ora, o quê que isso plantinha? Não é pra isso que servem os companheiros de equipe? Para cobrir as fraquezas de um e outro? – argumentava a Pokémon terrestre.

— Verdade que você que ir com a gente? – questionou Ashley.

— Sim, e além disso, mesmo que a possibilidade seja pequena, talvez eu possa descobrir o que aconteceu com o Rocky! – a Geodude falava com muita motivação.

— Vamos Ashley! A Geodude vai nos ajudar! – animava a Chikorita – você tem que acreditar em nós, e em você mesma.

— Ai ai... já vi que tem Pokémon que nasceram só pra não me deixarem em paz! – declarou Ashley – Ok pedrinha, pode vir comigo, você tem nome?

— Me chame de Rochelle!

Com isso Ashley joga uma pokebola e Rochelle entra nela. A treinadora conseguiu uma importante aliada e amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rochelle

Espécie: Geodude

Lv 4

Sexo: Fêmea

Capturada na Dark Cave

Natureza: Preguiçosa (Lax)

Espalha coisas frequentemente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, mais uma vez mais diálogos, mas Ashley faz mais uma captura! Vamos ver se a Rochelle vai vingar!  
> E obrigada pela leitura! Comentários, críticas ou elogios são bem-vindos!


	7. Capítulo 6 - A Torre do Recomeço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com uma nova companheira e confiança renovada, Ashley se dirige para Violet. Como as coisas vão ocorre daqui em diante?  
> Boa leitura a todos.

Depois de capturar Rochelle, a Geodude, Ashley foi em busca do que restou de Honet para lhe dar um enterro digno. Como só sobrou uma pequena parte dela, não poderá ser sepultada na cidade de Lavander. Ashley deseja muito que nunca precise utilizar os serviços funerários para Pokémon novamente.

Ela voltou para Cherrygrove para tratar o ferimento que foi apenas um corte não muito profundo. Mas, enquanto não se recuperava completamente, ela se limitava a treinar próximo de sua casa. Durante esses dias, o ovo que tinha pegado de Ivosk finalmente eclodiu. Nasceu um Togepi macho no qual foi nomeado de Ivo. E ele ficou sobre os cuidados de Dalila.

Passou-se uma semana e Ashley retornou a Cherrygrove. Resolveu passar um tempo naquela pequena praia onde “batizou” a Francisca. A Chikorita corria alegremente nas águas enquanto que Rochelle ficava ao lado da treinadora que lia com certa atenção um planfeto.

— Rochelle, vem brincar aqui também! – chamava Francisca.

— Tá doida menina!! Você sabe que não me dou bem com a água, quanto mais salgada! – Rochelle negava o convite de Francisca.

— Sabia que a noite aparece Staryus?

— Mais um motivo para não me aproximar! – Rochelle estava imaginando o quanto perigosa essa praia – a propósito, o que está vendo ai Ashley.

— Parece que hoje a noite vai haver um festival em Violet, uma cidade próxima daqui – respondeu a garota.

— UMA FESTA!! – Francisca ficou empolgada e correu em direção da treinadora – e é próxima daqui? Vai ter comida e música?

— Er sim! Talvez eu vá para Violet para dar uma olhada...

— Talvez não! Quero ir pra lá! Tô cansada de ficar só de New Bark para Cherygrove! Desde o início da jornada que nós ainda não chegamos a um lugar novo – Francisca tava começando a ficar entediada pela rotina que Ashley seguia – seu joelho já sarou não é?

— Pelo visto não dá para negar nada a você – suspirou Ashley – tudo bem, vamos para Violet, vamos ao centro Pokémon para nos prepararmos para ir para lá.

Francisca deu um pulo de alegria e as três se dirigiram ao centro, para depois seguirem viagem para Violet. Chegaram à cidade de tardezinha. Lá Ashley alugou um kimono verde com estampas de flor de cerejeira e arranjou enfeites para suas duas Pokémon, cada uma ficou com uma faixa com uma flor na cabeça.

O festival ocorre próximo a Torre do Broto e é promovido pelos monges de lá. A noite começa as batucadas dos tambores. As barracas estavam em atividade, oferecendo diversos jogos, comidas típicas e lembranças. A garota estava gostando do ambiente, mas suas Pokémon é que estavam encantadas, nunca presenciaram algo semelhante.

— Que cheiro bom – suspirava Francisca – queria experimentar daqueles bolinhos.

Ashley se dirigiu a barraca de mochi. Mas o lugar estava ficando meio lotado e ela começava a ter dificuldade de se locomover. Acabou se esbarrando em um senhor e acabou derrubando o mochi.

— Meu Mochi... – Francisca ficou bem aborrecida por perder seu lanche.

— Perdão por isso! Posso te pagar outro – ofereceu o estranho. Era um homem com um quimono azul marinho. Ele era magro e tem cabelos prateados. Ashley percebeu que ele estava usando um distintivo e isso a deixou meio preocupada.

— Ah mocinha, estou cuidando da segurança daqui – acalmava o homem – vejo que é nova por aqui.

— Moro em New Bark, mas é a primeira vez que venho nessa cidade – respondeu a garota.

— Você começou a jornada agora?

— Não está perguntando demais para um estranho? – Ashley fica incomodada com as indagações de um homem que acabou de conhecer.

— He he! Tem razão de ficar desconfiada! Bom, meu nome é Walker. Sou policial e líder de ginásio dessa cidade! – O homem se apresentava – ou melhor, ex-líder, pois serei promovido e não poderei mais me dedicar ao ginásio. Você é Ashley, não é? Filha do saudoso campeão Rusty.

— Como... sabe sobre mim? - Ashley ficou surpreendida por ser reconhecida facilmente por um estranho.

— Bem, já fui amigo de seu pai e ele falou de você na última vez que nos vimos. E você é até que famosinha! Tinha um grande potencial na época! Mas teve uma tragédia que abreviou tudo isso não é? Não precisa falar sobre isso. Mas vou lhe perguntar, sabe o por quê desse festival?

— Não!

— Pois é o começo de primavera, época de nós semear as sementes. Desde os tempos antigos os monges rezavam para que as plantações cresçam e que resulte em boas colheitas. A Torre do Broto também é conhecida como a Torre Bellsprout, uma alusão ao Pokémon broto, que é pequeno e frágil, mas se bem cuidado, um dia se tornará em um poderoso Pokémon vegetal.

— É tipo para celebrar o começo de um ciclo? – Ashley começa a entender a idéia por de trás da torre.

— Isso mesmo! – continuava Walker – bom, meu filho acabou de assumir o ginásio daqui. Ele ainda é inexperiente com isso, praticamente um broto. Mas sei que sua paixão por Pokémon, especialmente por voadores, o fará voar longe e se tornará um grande líder. É isso que estou celebrando hoje. Você também está recomeçando sua carreira não é? Se trabalhar duro irá recuperar seu poder de outrora. Por que não aproveita para enfrentar o meu filho?

— Agradeço o convite, talvez eu faça isso... – Ashley não sabe se tem confidência para enfrentar um líder de ginásio.

— Aceite um presente de boas-vindas a nova jornada! – Walker entrega um disquete para Ashley – é um HM que ensina um Pokémon a quebrar rochas que podem dificultar o caminho. Será efetiva a partir do momento que conseguir a insígnia de Zephyr.

— Obrigada! – a garota ficou agradecida pelo HM, que pode ser útil a ela.

— Mas lembre-se, cuidado para não se envolver com organizações criminosas. Soube que você esteve envolvida com os Rocket, não é?

Ashley moveu a cabeça afirmando.

— Por favor, deixe essas coisas para nós, da polícia. Não se envolva com nada suspeito. Qualquer coisa me ligue ou se dirija a delegacia de Violet! Vou te dar o meu telefone.

— Ok, deixo essas coisas com a polícia agora. Mas, pelo que houve com Giovanne, a Equipe Rocket já era não é?

— Er... sim... talvez... – Walker ficou meio relutante.

— Talvez como? – Ashley notou indecisão na fala do policial.

— Ashley, infelizmente o Giovanne não é a única pessoa que é movida por fins egoístas. Podem existir mais pessoas como ele e que podem construir organizações similares a dos Rockets. Bom Ashley, foi bom te conhecer, mas apesar de tudo, estou a trabalho e devo continuar a ronda. Se me der licença – Walker se despede da garota e entrega o dinheiro do mochi.

— Foi bom conhecer o senhor também e obrigada! – Ashley se inclina em referência ao policial.

— Divirta-se no festival.

Prosseguindo com sua andança pelo festival, Ashley se aproxima da Torre, uma construção de madeira com um grande pêndulo balançado, fazendo alusão à dança de Bellsprout. Ao pé da torre, observa-se vários Bellsprout dançando em fila, rebolando seus corpos delgados. Era uma visão encantadora.

Admirada pela dança dessas pequenas criaturas, Francisca começa a dançar em um ritmo próxima a delas. Ashley ri pela performance da Chikorita.

Mas de repente, ouve-se um estrondo na torre e, em seguida fumaça saia da torre. Assustados, os Bellsprout interromperam a dança e ficaram ansiosos pelo o que acontecia lá dentro. Da torre Francisca sentiu um cheiro familiar.

— Cinder...

A Chikorita, sem pensar correu em direção a torre!

—Francisca! Volte aqui! – ordena Ashley e foi correndo atrás dela.

Na torre se vê várias marcas de queimadura. No chão se vê vários Bellsprout caídos, alguns monges estavam regatando as criaturinhas.

—Que maldade! Não só está depredando um lugar sagrado como também está atacando indiscriminadamente os Pokémon indefesos – lamentava um dos monges.

Ashley alcançou Francisca e tentou tirá-la do lugar:

— Francisca, temos que evitar encrencas, vamos sair daqui!

— Mas Ashley, Cinder está aqui!

— Mas prometemos a todos que não vamos enfrentar os caras maus sozinhas, vamos chamar o senhor Walker! É ele que tem que lidar com essa situação.

Mas de repente, um vulto passa rapidamente em frente a elas. Ashley se assustou e Francisca se preparava para atacar. O vulto continua passando repetidamente e acabou acertando a Ashley que cai sentada. A treinadora logo achava que seria algo perigoso e ficou apavorada. Mas não esperava que a criatura que trombou com ela e que estaria mais assustada.

— Desculpa... desculpa... não queria me esbarrar na senhorita – falava um pequeno Pokémon assustado, era um Rattata - Eu estava fugindo daqui, tem um rapaz e mais uns dois Pokémon que estão atacando esse lugar sem pensar nas conseqüências.

—Tinha um Cydaquill entre eles? – pergunta Francisca.

— Acho que sim! Mas a propósito, me deixe acompanhá-la senhorita humana. Não sou bom em combates, mas creio que posso ser de utilidade ajudando a lidar com obstáculos inconvenientes no caminho – propunha o Ratatta – Creio que a permanência aqui acabou ficando insustentável.

O ratinho pediu de um jeito tão educado e ficou evidente que ele estava atrás de um lugar seguro. Ashley não teve escolha a não ser aceitá-lo.

—Tem nome?

— Alfred ao seu dispor senhorita.

Nisso Ashley pega uma Pokebola e o Rattata entra dentro dela.

Quando a treinadora já ia em direção da saída, Silvestre aparece, com respiração alta e cara fechado. Ele estava acompanhado de Cinder e de um Zubat.

— Você de novo! – esbravejava o garoto – Mas não deixarei que interfiram outra vez.

— Cinder! Viu o estrago que está causando? Esse cara só te manda a fazer coisas horríveis. Volte pro professor, por favor.

—Isso não é da sua conta! Precisamos de força! Essas plantinhas fracas só servem para aprimorar nossos ataques – falou o Pokémon de fogo com desdém.

—Cinder, Raver, desta vez essa Chikorita não terá chance contra nós! Acabe com ela de uma vez! – ordenava o ruivo.

Nisso Rochelle alcança Ashley e Francisca e se coloca diante delas.

— Epa! Não se arrisque Francisca! Já não te disse que deixe aqueles que você não tiver vantagem para eu enfrentar? – Rochelle está já com pedras na mão pronta para disparar uma ataque.

— Polícia! Sugiro que o infrator se renda logo! – se ouvia uma voz masculina se aproximando.

— Droga! Tiras! Cinder, curtina de fumaça.

Cinder encheu o local de fumaça e mais uma vez Silvestre acabou fugindo.

“Hi hi hi! Isso parece interessante!” Uma estranha voz ecoava no ar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As três estavam com dificuldade de respirar, mas Walker surgiu e com um Pidigeot.

— Quick, disperse essa névoa! – ordena o policial.

— Entendido! – Responde o pássaro que rapidamente dispersa toda a fumaça do local.

—Ashley, você está bem? Francamente, acabei de dizer para deixar os malfeitores com a polícia.

—Desculpe-me senhor Walker. Mas essa ai saiu correndo sem pensar. E ainda mais eu já conhecia esse garoto, ele roubou um dos Pokémon do laboratório, e agora está ai, o Cyndaquill tá é aprontando junto com ele – Ashley se justificava ao policial.

Eis que o líder dos monges aparece diante deles.

— Aquele rapaz foi embora? Francamente, queria me desafiar, mas eu recusei, pois vi intenções malignas em suas ações, não sabe lidar com as pessoas e Pokémon. Tudo que quer é poder. Como uma criança tão jovem se preocupa apenas com a força – lamenta o monge.

— Desculpe pelo inconveniente senhor, vou providenciar a captura do delinquente agora mesmo – Walker assume a responsabilidade de perseguir o ruivo e se retira do local.

— Ei mocinha, você estava tentando defender a torre? – perguntava o monge.

— Não exatamente, infelizmente já conhecia esse moleque – respondia a treinadora – mas lamento pelos danos que causou aqui.

— Essa torre é um patrimônio milenar, não acredito que exista jovem que não se importam com a destruição. Mas sinto que com você é diferente, não é. Peço que me mostre um pouco do seu poder, batalhe com o meu companheiro.

— Se o senhor quiser... – Ashley aceita o desafio.

Nisso o senhor saca uma pokebola e surge um Bellsprout diante de Ashley, que manda Francisca para a luta. A Pokémon de planta se limitava a ataques normas, mas ela não é abalada pelos ataques de cipó que Bellsprout desferia e com o tempo a Francisca saiu triunfante da batalha.

— Excelente – o monge ficou admirado – continue com essa força e gentileza que você irá se tornar uma pessoa digna perante aos Pokémon. Aceite esse presente para sua jornada! – nisso o monge lhe da um TM que consiste no movimento iluminar.

— Obrigada! – respondia a treinadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, Silvestre tentava fugir por traz da torre, mas Walker havia cercado o lugar com policiais e Pokémon que os serviam. Ser pego era questão de tempo. Mas uma estranha névoa começa se formar diante dele.

“ Hi hi hi! Você parece interessante garoto!” uma voz ecoava na mente do Silvestre!

— Quem está ai? – indagou o rapaz.

A névoa ficou mais densa e foi se concentrado até obter uma forma esférica. Era um Gastly.

— Vi a baderna que fez! Seu jeito impiedoso me pareceu incrível. Mas você está interessado em força não é? Só devo alertá-lo que força não é apenas em poder destrutivo.

— Como assim? – questionou o garoto.

Nisso o Gastly sumiu. Os policiais e Pokémon que estavam em volta da torre foram envolvidos por uma névoa, mas em poucos minutos, estavam todos desorientados. Não sabiam o que fazer e acabavam tropeçando. Pokémon caninos latiam para o nada. Walker ficou estarrecido pelo que aconteceu a sua unidade.

— Droga! Pokémon fantasmas aprontando! – ele resmungou.

O Gastly ressurgiu diante de Silvestre.

— Usei o raio da confusão neles, vamos aproveitar para fugir.

—Por que está me ajudando?

— Deve ser divertido ir com você. Me chame de Buster.

Nisso Silvestre foi capaz despistar os policiais e fugir de Violet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred

Espécie: Rattata

Level: 7

Sexo: Masculino

Natureza: Modesto

Encontrado na Torre Bellsprout

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Dispersar: Defog

Chicote de cipó: Vine Whip

Iluminar: Flash

Raio da Confusão: Confuse Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, espero que tenham gostado!  
> Comente o que gostou e me mostre no que preciso melhorar!  
> Próximo capítulo vai ser luta no ginásio!  
> Agradeço a leitura e até mais!


	8. Capítulo 7 - Herança

Na manhã seguinte, a Cidade de Violet amanheceu mais calma. A população limpava os vestígios do festival e os monges se dedicavam a reparar a torre, que felizmente não sofreu danos graves. Ashley e seus Pokémon caminhavam pela cidade para conhecer melhor o local.

— Então seu nome é Alfred? – Francisca estava querendo conhecer melhor o Rattata que havia sido capturado na noite anterior.

— Sim minha cara. E como foi dito antes, eu não sou combatente! Na verdade, nunca fui de gostar de violência. Mas não quero ser inconveniente para sua treinadora. Eu estou à disposição em ajudar no que for preciso em sua jornada. Em troca de comida e segurança, é claro.

— Então o que a gente pedir você faz? – Francisca esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

— No que eu puder, sim! – respondeu o humilde rato.

— Então poderia me trazer uma frutinha?

— Pode deixar! – Alfred rapidamente foi em busca de uma fruta para Francisca. A Chikorita percebeu que pode ter um Pokémon na qual ela pode aproveitar e ter o que quiser dele. Em poucos minutos, o Rattata lhe trouxe uma Fruta Oran.

— Aqui esta sua fruta! – disse Alfred triunfante.

— Ah, mas eu preferia uma Fruta Lum.

— Erm... me desculpe mas... Lums são muito difíceis de se conseguir, creio que não tem delas aqui por perto – se lamentava o rato.

— Mas queria tanto uma Lum... –reclamava a Chikorita.

— Mas...

Nisso, Rochelle que ouviu a conversa, se aproximou e deu um soco leve em Francisca.

“Thuc”

— AAAiiii Rochelle! – Francisca se aborreceu.

— Alfred, sei que quer nos ajudar, mas não deixe essa daí se aproveitar de você! Só deve seguir ordens de Ashley e apenas quando for necessário. E enquanto a você, Chica, tome vergonha na tua cara e pare de se aproveitar da boa vontade dos outros. Até parece que não se empanturrou ontem! – a Geodude dava um sermão em Francisca.

— Você é chata, Rochelle – Francisca mastigava a Oran – e não me chame de Chica.

— Que muvuca é essa ai – Ashley saiu do mercado e viu seus Pokemon discutindo.

— É a Chica que anda muito mimada – Rochelle se referindo a Francisca - Queria fazer de Alfred seu servo.

— Já disse para não me chamar de Chica! – bufou Francisca – e Rochelle me deu um cascudo.

— Francisca, você tem que aprender a se entender com os outros. E até que Chica é um apelido fofinho. Hi hi! – a treinadora não pode deixar de achar graça – mas não quero brigas e agressões entre vocês, peçam desculpas uma a outra.

— Foi mal pelo cascudo! – se desculpa a Geodude.

— Me desculpe, Rochelle, e Alfred, prometo que não vou abusar de você! – Francisca finalmente abaixa a bola – ei Ashley, o que vamos fazer hoje.

— Vamos andar e treinar um pouco. Nessa cidade tem um ginásio, e pode ser que eu desafie o líder daqui.

— Que legal! Finalmente essa jornada está começando a ficar interessante! – Francisca ficou bem empolgada.

Ashley passou o dia explorando as rotas adjacentes de Violet. Na rota 36, uma estranha árvore broqueava o caminho e ela não pode ir mais longe. Chegou às ruínas de Alph, um lugar com construções antigas que é considerado um patrimônio de Jotho, Ashley ficou deslumbrada pelo ambiente tão intrigante. Não pôde se aprofundar no local devido a uma grande poça que broqueia seu caminho. Percebeu que naquela poça é cheio de vida aquática através de vibrações na água. Se tivesse com uma vara de pescar, poderia capturar um Pokémon da poça.

Ao meio-dia, voltaram a Violet. Próximo ao mercado, uma mulher chama a atenção de Ashley. Ela estava de quimono negro com detalhes amarelos. Um Umbreon andava ao lado dela.

“Quimono a essa hora. Acho que essa ai exagerou na dose ontem” Enquanto a garota estava em seus pensamentos, a mulher se aproximava.

— Bom dia querida! – a gueixa a observava atentamente, constrangendo Ashley – vejo que seu destino está ligado a de um enviado do céu – depois ela segue adiante.

Ashley ficou sem entender o que a mulher de quimono disse. “Realmente está meio alegrinha ainda”.

O Umbreon que anda ao lado da mulher retorna a direção de Ashley – minha mestra não está bêbada! – nisso e retorna para perto de sua parceira.

A garota ficou abismada pelo que o Pokémon disse. Mas resolveu não dá mais importância a isso e se dirigiu ao ginásio.

— Pra quê uma construção alta dessas só para um ginásio! – Rochelle estava admirada pelo fato do ginásio está em um alto edifício.

— Realmente é uma grande construção para abrigar um ginásio, mas pode ser que tenha outras coisas nesse arranha-céu – explicava a treinadora – mas em relação ao desafio, soube que Falkner, o líder, é especialista em Pokemon voador. Então, por mais que você bufe, essa batalha será de Rochelle já que tem vantagem contra eles, tá certo Francisca?

— Uma batalha que parece ser legal e vou ficar de fora... – a Chikorita reclamava – Mas você tá certa... boa sorte Rochelle – mas ela entendia a situação e, por isso, irá confiar em sua treinadora.

— As três entraram no edifício e se dirigiam a um saguão, onde havia um circulo de madeira no centro.

— Cadê o pessoal daqui? – Ashley não encontrava ninguém, mas de repente, ela ouve o barulho de maquinário de elevador e o piso de madeira começava a se mexer e se eleva através de um pilar metálico que se erguia abaixo dele.

— Ashley... o que... o que é isso? – Rochelle estava ficando assustada – Por que estamos subindo?

A garota percebeu que há um certo pavor na Geodude que se agarrava ao seu pé – calma Rochelle, parece que isso está levando aos andares altos.

O elevador parou e, diante delas, havia estreitas pontes de madeiras que iam até a uma larga estrutura de madeira. Há plataformas onde treinadores ficavam posicionados. No começo da rota até o líder havia um segurança que irá explicar como funciona o desafio.

— Não se preocupe desafiante, temos redes reforçadas de segurança abaixo dessa estrutura, então pode seguir com o desafio com tranqüilidade, têm várias rotas nas quais vários treinadores estão no aguardo dos desafiantes. Cabe a você escolher a melhor rota para enfrentá-los ou evitá-los.

Mas mesmo com o elevador parado e com as explicações do segurança, Rochelle não parava de se tremer.

— O que houve Rochelle? Não está se sentido bem? – o estado da Geodude preocupava Ashley.

— Bem... como pode ver... eu tenho medo de altura... – relata sem graça a Pokemon terrestre. Na verdade, isso era mais um motivo de eu não ter saído em jornada antes.

— Então Rochelle, volte para sua Pokebola, não dá para fazer o desafio desse jeito!

— Não... peraí... você teve que superar seus medos para fazer sua jornada certo? Então eu devo enfrentar os meus também – embora assustada, a Geodude falava de maneira determinada – isso é uma boa oportunidade para enfrentar meus temores. E além disso, você precisa de mim para enfrentar os voadores, não é?

— Mas não precisa se forçar a isso Rochelle! – Ashley não queria se arriscar em uma batalha com um Pokemon abalado emocionalmente.

— Mas seria de grande ajuda para mim você me deixar tentar... – Rochelle pedia. Pelo seu olhar a treinadora via que a Geodude procurava coragem para prosseguir.

— Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Rochelle afirma mexendo a cabeça, com olhar determinado.

— Certo, mas se perceber que não for mais capaz de continuar, me fale logo para interromper o desafio – relutante, a garota aceita o pedido de Rochelle – Só espero que o Falkner pegue leve conosco, não tenho insígnia e praticamente tenho apenas você e Francisca como combatentes. 

Então as duas andavam com muito cuidado pelos estreitos corredores de madeira. Para manter a concentração das duas, Francisca e Alfred eram mantidos em suas respectivas pokebolas.

— Por favor Rochelle, não olhe para baixo! – orientava a treinadora que ia na frente.

A Geodude dirigia o olhar para a nuca de sua treinadora. Vê-la assim por trás lhe dava confiança e lhe aliviava um pouco o medo. Pidgeys e Spearows apareciam para atacar, mas Rochelle conseguia revidar jogando laminas de rocha neles.

Finalmente chegaram na plataforma principal onde o Líder Falkner as esperava.

— Bem vinda desafiante, sou Falkner, especialista em Pokemon voadores e recém nomeado líder do Ginásio de Violeta! – falava um rapaz bem jovem e parecia um pouco nervoso.

— Pois estou aqui para desafiá-lo! – Ashley respondeu ao garoto.

— Eu estou no lugar do meu pai que era o líder anterior daqui! Soube que você falou com ele ontem não é? – Falkner perguntou.

—Sim, parece ser um homem bem simpático! – respondeu a garota.

—Pois saiba que ninguém é páreo para ele em relação aos treinadores de Pokemon voador. Sem falar pelo seu trabalho na polícia. É um homem forte e integro. Quero seguir os passos deles, pretendo ser uma grande pessoa como ele.

Asheley via o quanto o líder admirava seu pai – certo, mas vamos prosseguir com o desafio?

— Mas antes disso, parece que seu Pokemon não está se dando bem com o lugar não é?

—Está enganado... rapaz... mas... a propósito, porque montar uma estrutura dessa em um lugar tão alto?

— Mas é lógico que esse ginásio foi feito para ser favorável aos voadores. E também para que os desafiantes tenham uma sensação de ficarem longe do chão – dito isso o rapaz apertou um botão de um controle que ele guardava no bolso e com isso, grades com material reforçado surgiram ao redor da plataforma de onde estavam – pronto! Acho que com isso não haverá riscos de queda e o Geodude poderá batalhar mais a vontade.

— Obrigada pela consideração! Agora Rochelle, escolho você!

Rochelle foi para o centro da plataforma, Francisca saiu de sua Pokebola.

— Ashley, pelo menos posso assistir a batalha não é?

— Sim Francisca!

— Pois vai Rochelle! Acabe com a raça deles! – a Chikorita ficava na torcida.

— Pois os dois Pokemon que usarei são filhos de Quick, um dos mais leais parceiros de meu pai! Vái Jet!

Um Pidgey saiu de sua pokebola, sobrevoando a plataforma.

“Usar um tipo rocha é escolha mais sensata para essa luta, Geodudes tem grande defesa, mas são muitos lentos, Jet deve ser capaz de atacar mais vezes e com isso pode ter chances de vitória” – Falkner começa a fazer suas estratégias – Jet, use Ataque Rápido! Tente usar sua velocidade para vencer!

— Rochelle, sabe o que fazer: use Polimento da Rocha.

— Certo! – nisso a Geodude começa usar suas mãos para polir freneticamente seu corpo.

O Pidgey voa em direção de Rochelle e lhe acerta um ataque, mas aparentemente não faz muito dano nela. A Geodude começa a se mover mais rápido, rolando pela plataforma.

— Rochelle, Polimento da Rocha de novo!

A Pokemon terrestre se poli novamente e se torna mais lisa. O pássaro tenta atacá-la com investida, mas Rochelle consegue desviar e, com Lançamento de Rocha, abate a ave.

O Pidgey cai no meio da plataforma e o garoto vai em direção dele para acudi-lo.

— Jet! Tudo bem com você? Descanse em sua Pokebola, agora é a vez de seu irmão mais velho – nisso ele chama o Pidgey de volta – agora é com você QJ!

Agora é um Pidgeotto que entra no combate. A ave voa em direção a Rochelle para desferir um Ataque de Asa, mas por conta do Polimento da Rocha, a Geodude tinha neutralizado a única desvantagem que teria contra a ave, e com isso, ela foi capaz de derrotar a ave com apenas um Lançamento de Rocha.

Falkner corre para pegar o Pidgeotto em seus braços – QJ! Você está bem? – ele se agacha com o Pokemon em seu colo.

— Desculpe Falkner... não pude fazer nada contra ela... envergonhei meu pai! – o pássaro parecia bem frustrado.

— Não diga isso! Fui eu que não dei os comandos certos! Pelo visto, nós ainda temos muito que aprender... – o garoto também se lamenta.

Asheley vai em direção ao garoto e lhe estende a mão – não precisa se lamentar por conta disso, pelo visto é sua primeira batalha não é?

— Pois é... – Falkner fica com um sorriso sem graça – geralmente os líderes de ginásio orientam os treinadores novatos, mas pelo visto sou eu que tenho que aprender com você. Meu pai tinha me dito que você já tinha experiência antes não é? E usou uma estratégia que mitigara uma desvantagem de sua Geodude. Fez um ótimo trabalho!

— Rochelle, arrasou garota! – Francisca parabeniza sua companheira com um tapinha nas costa.

Falkner tira do bolso uma insígnia e entrega a Ashley – aqui está a Insígnia de Zefir, você a mereceu! E ainda ganhou uma TM que tem o movimento Pousar, ótimo para recuperar energia de Pokemon voadores.

Ashley recebe seus espólios e cumprimenta o rapaz – muito obrigada! Saiba que apesar de não ser experiente, creio que se esforçar bastante pode ser um treinador tão bom ou melhor que seu pai. É como ele me disse, podemos ser uma semente agora e você começou um ciclo e que um dia vai colher os frutos de tudo que fizer! É esse o significado da celebração de ontem não é?

— Bom agora que ganhamos a insígnia vou para a pokebola, e só saio dela se estivermos de volta à terra firme! – nisso Rochelle voltou a Pokebola.

— Temos nossa primeira insignia! – comemorou Francisca.

— “Só” faltam 15! – Ashley suspirou.

Com orientação de Falkner, a garota pegou um elevador para descer de volta para o térreo do edifício. “Até que essa insígnia foi bem fácil, mas devo ter em mente que o líder é bastante inexperiente. E ainda tem a fobia de Rochelle, será que foi certo deixá-la lutar com esse medo? E se isso tiver posto a vida dela em perigo?” Apesar da vitória, Ashley ainda estava relutante com o caminho que estava seguindo.

Mas ela sabe que isso era apenas o começo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Glossário

Ataque rápido - Quick Attack

Polimento da Rocha - Rock Polish

Lançamento de Rocha - Rock Throw

Ataque de Asa - Wing Attack

Pousar - Roost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, essa foi a primeira batalha de ginásio dessa história! As coisas não foram tão difíceis apesar da acrofobia de Rochelle!
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura e até mais!


	9. Capítulo 8 - Velha ameaça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal, mais um capítulo para vocês. Ashley ganhou sua primeira insígnia e agora parte para a cidade de Azalea!
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Ashley acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Rochelle descansou bem da batalha do dia anterior, e está bem animada, já que contribuiu com a primeira insígnia.

— Vamos gente que o dia vai ser longo! – declarou a treinadora – vamos ver se chegaremos a Caverna da União hoje.

Depois dos preparativos, o grupo foi em direção a Rota 32, mas mal sabem eles que estão sendo espionados por uma furtiva criatura...

Alfred estava na frente removendo os obstáculos, e Francisca e Rochelle andavam cada um de um lado da Ashley. Mas a criatura vai se aproximando pacientemente do grupo. Ela volta sua atenção para Francisca e vai preparando o ataque.

Francisca sente um cheiro estranho se aproximando deles e resolveu virar a cabeça para traz para ver de onde vem o cheiro, mas só para ter a visão de um Ekans que está preste a lançar seu bote.

— AAAARG... – gritou a Chikorita, que deu um salto instintivo e foi capaz de desviar do bote.

— Francisca o que ho... MINHA NOSSA UM EKANS! – nisso a Ashely também se assustou ao ver a serpente.

Rochelle tomou a linha de frente e segurou o pescoço de Ekans quando esse ia desferir um segundo bote. Ela pressionou a cobra no chão e esta começou a se debater.

Pensando rápido, Ashley jogou uma pokebola em Ekans. Ela se chacoalhou várias vezes até que a luz do botão acendeu, indicando que capturou o Ekans.

— Nooossaaa! Essa passou perto! – suspirou Francisca.

— Que perigo! E era um Pokemon venenoso! Bastante perigoso para você, Francisca! – Ashley ainda não se recuperou do susto – realmente não devemos subestimar os Pokemon selvagens. Agora eu vou conhecer esse indivíduo, peço que Francisca e Alfred entrem em suas pokebolas e Rochelle fique comigo e preste atenção nessa Ekans.

Francisca e Alfred deixam Ashley e Rochelle a sois com a pokebola do recém capturado. A treinadora solta a Ekans de seu confinamento. O Pokemon venenoso é um macho.

— Então foi você que me capturou sua maldita! Cadê aquela Chikorita, ela iria ser minha refeição de hoje! Se acha que vou arriscar minha pele nessas lutinhas que vocês humanos fazem, está muito enganada. Deixe-me ir, senão você vai saber o quão potente é meu veneno.

— Bem... não quero te obrigar a batalhar comigo – a garota tentava conversar em um tom calmo – o que você quer? Eu te ajudo no que puder...

— Ei Ashley, deixe esse cara comigo! – interrompeu Rochelle – escuta aqui meu rapaz, tem sorte de está com uma treinadora integra e acolhedora como a Ashley. Com isso você tem um leque de possibilidades. Você pode batalhar ao nosso lado. Tem seus riscos sim, mas acredite, não é diferente de quando se é selvagem. Se batalhar ao nosso lado, pelo menos temos a Ashley e os companheiros de equipe para te proteger, e com isso você ficará mais forte como jamais imaginou. A segunda alternativa seria ir para o laboratório do professor. Lá você terá que conviver com outros Pokemon sem atacá-los e deixar que o professor faça pesquisas em ti. Mas a vantagem que sempre terá comida e abrigo ao seu dispor, terá uma vida mansa.

Rochelle fez uma pausa para respirar fundo – mas se nem isso te agradar, saiba que a porta da rua é serventia da casa. Se não quiser ficar conosco, é só falar que destruiremos sua pokebola e estará livre de nós. Mas se quiser nos atacar... - os dedos da Geodude estralam – ai já não posso mais garantir sua integridade física... – a última frase foi dita em um tom calmo, mas ameaçador que intimidou o Pokemon cobra.

O Ekans ponderou no que pode fazer – nesse laboratório terei alimento à vontade mesmo?

— Isso mesmo! – a treinadora confirmou.

— Então me deixe lá mesmo! Só não me incomode! Só pra constar, meu nome é Repitile.

— Ok, então volte para pokebola que vou até o centro Pokémon mais próximo para te enviar para lá, combinado?

Nisso Repitile foi para pokebola e Ashley se dirigiu ao centro Pokémon de Violet para transferir o Ekans para o Professor Elm.

Depois disso, finalmente coloca Francisca e Alfred para fora da Pokebola.

— Ei Ashley, o que aconteceu com aquele Ekans – indaga Francisca.

— Eu o mandei para o Professor Elm. Você sabe que nem todo Pokemon está disposto a lutar.

Depois de lidar com o Ekans, o grupo retornou para a rota 32. Batalhas contra treinadores e Pokemon selvagem foram travadas, até que chegaram à noitinha em um centro Pokemon que fica próximo à caverna União. Ashley resolve passar a noite lá.

Enquanto seus Pokemon são examinados, o celular da treinadora toca. Era uma ligação do Professor Carvalho.

“Como vai Ashley?” perguntava o professor no outro lado da linha.

— Tudo bem Professor! – respondia a garota.

“Você está se divertindo em sua nova jornada?”

— Queria que tudo estivesse dando certo, mas dá pra ir levando... já tenho uma insígnia.

“Que bom! Mesmo que possam aparecer problemas em seu caminho, tente fazer seu melhor para lidar com eles.” O Professor tenta encorajá-la “Onde você está agora?”

— Estou no centro Pokemon próximo a Caverna União.

“Ótimo! Se pretende ir para a cidade de Azalea, de uma passada na casa de Kurt, um velho amigo meu que produz pokebolas artesanais. Pode ser que ele produza umas que podem ser bem úteis para você. Diga a ele que mandei lhe cumprimentos.”

— Ok, pode deixar professor! – Ashley ficou um pouco curiosa para ver como é feita uma pokebola artesanal.

“Muito bem! Bom, tenho que desligar! Se cuide Ashley e até mais” nisso o professor desliga.

— Até mais professor – Ashley se despede e desliga o seu celular.

No dia seguinte, a garota sai do centro Pokemon. Perto daí, havia um pescador que vendia varas de pescar e Ashley resolve comprar uma. Próximo a caverna, um rapaz aborda ela.

— Bom dia mocinha. Tenho em mãos uma iguaria que é irresistível a qualquer um e difícil de conseguir. Está interessada em um rabo de Slowpoke?

— O QUE ISSO, TÁ MALUCO DE VENDER ISSO! – a treinadora ficou bem enraivecida – NÃO SABE QUE É ILEGAL VENDER ISSO!

— Pra quê essa ignorância? – vendo como a garota ficou alterada, o rapaz resolve sair rapidamente da frente dela.

Depois da fuga do rapaz, Ashley entra na caverna resmungando.

— Como é que pode? Vender rabo de Slowpoke na cara dura! Será que vai achar bom alguém lhe cortar sua mão para vendê-la?

A garota prosseguia nas passagens da caverna até que se ouvia alguns sons de várias asas batendo.

— Não acredito que esse lugar está repleto de Zubat... – suspira a treinadora.

Mas um dos Zubat acaba aterrissando na cabeça dela. 

— Aaaiii... a garota sentiu o impacto.

— Mina filha, você que está na nossa rota de vôo! – falava uma voz fina vinda do Zubat – Droga! Perdi-me do resto!

— Não tem como ir atrás dos outros? Precisa de ajuda? – questionava Ashley.

— Bem... quer saber? Só estava junto desse grupo para me proteger e procurar comida com mais facilidade. Você é treinadora, não é? Sinto que tem Pokemon que não são de caverna próximos a você. Posso ir com você?

A garota ponderou, embora não fosse chegada em Zubats, queria saber como seria se treinasse um para valer. Talvez um Crobat fosse útil futuramente.

— Se quer ir com a gente pode vir! – Ashley respondeu – preciso de um combatente ágil, as duas Pokemon de minha equipe são lentas como uma Ferroseed.

— Ferroseed?! Pegou pesado garota – queixou-se Rochelle.

— Você também é fêmea? – questionou Francisca.

— Sou sim! Sou conhecida como Rouge – a morcego se apresenta.

— Então bem-vinda Rouge – a garota joga a pokebola e a Zubat é capturada.

O grupo ainda continua sua travessia na caverna, enfrentando treinadores e Pokemon selvagens. Entre os treinadores havia montanheses, e quando Ashley era desafiada por um deles, após a batalha, Rochelle perguntava para eles se conhece um montanhês chamado Gilbert.

— Rochelle, quem era esse Gilbert que você tanto questiona – Ashley ficou curiosa em relação a esse nome.

— É o nome do treinador do meu namorado, o Rocky – responde a Rochelle, suspirando – Gilbert é um montanhês que nem aqueles caras, achei que um deles pudesse conhecê-lo.

Rochelle resolveu parar de pensar em Rocky por enquanto. Ela estava começando sua própria jornada. Não quer que lembranças do passado interfiram em suas atuais vivências. Mas, mesmo assim ela não pôde esquecê-lo: “Mas espero encontrá-lo um dia... talvez eu também tenha histórias para contar para ele”

Chegaram à rota 33 no fim da tarde. Estava chovendo. Ashley percorria a rota com somente a Francisca fora de sua pokebola. Mas no meio do caminho ela viu de longe, dois homens usando roupas escuras próximos a um poço.

— Não pode ser... será que são eles? – a garota engoliu seco, sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Fez menção de se aproximar para confirmar suas suspeitas, mas se lembrou de inúmeros conselhos que recebera para não se envolver com criminosos.

Mas a chuva dificultava a identificar aqueles que estavam a sua frente e momentos depois, eles não estavam no local. Então Ashley resolveu sair daí e apressou o passo para Azalea.

Chegando a cidade, uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção é que haviam muitos Slowpokes espalhados pelas ruas da cidade. Mas o que lhe deixou estarrecida era que muitos deles estavam com a cauda amputada. “Que judiação com esses bichos, quem faria uma coisa dessas” Ela ficava com pena deles.

Ashley foi para o centro Pokemon para os cuidados de seus companheiros. Mas dentro dele, tinha um senhor de idade que não parava de reclamar.

— Quando é que vão tomar uma providência em relação a isso? Cada vez mais aparece mais Slowpokes com a cauda amputada. Devemos e nos juntar e deter logo esses Rockets.

Rockets... Ashley gelou ao ouvir esse nome. “Então eram realmente eles.”

— O senhor sabe que os Rockets não existem mais senhor Kurt – falava uma enfermeira que tentava acalmá-lo – além disso, a policia e até mesmo o líder do ginásio estão investigando sobre isso.

— Mas o que eles estão fazendo então? Malditos, e tudo para ganhar dinheiro com uma estúpida iguaria que já é proibida por lei! – o velho não parava de reclamar.

— Vovô, o senhor está ai! – entrou uma garotinha no centro Pokemon e puxou a mão do velho - vamos para casa, é como a moça disse, já tem gente cuidado disso.

Resmungando, o Kurt finalmente deixa o centro acompanhado de sua neta.

Enquanto aguarda o tratamento de seus Pokemon, a Ashely questiona para enfermeira – esse é o Kurt, o homem que faz as pokebolas.

— Sim, ele faz vários tipos de pokebolas a partir de apricorns – responde a enfermeira – ultimamente anda nervoso por causa do caso dos Slowpokes. Nós tentamos tratá-los no que pudermos, mas não podemos deixar a demanda dos treinadores da cidade sem atendimento. Esses maltratos que ocorrem a eles precisam cessar logo.

Após seus Pokemon estarem recuperados, Ashley sai do centro, mas avista novamente o Kurt, que dessa vez caminhava em direção a saída para a rota 33. Sua neta estava tentado impedi-lo.

— Vovô, vamos para casa! Isso não faz bem para o senhor!

— Menina, você não pode me impedir, alguém tem que deter esse Rockets e... arg... – de repente o velho se contorcia de dor – minha coluna...

Nisso Ashley se aproxima deles.

— Quer ajuda?

— Sim! - respondeu a menina – me ajude a levar o velho teimoso para casa.

Ashley ergue o senhor e coloca o braço dele sobre o seu ombro. E cuidadosamente o leva para casa dele. Chegando lá ela o coloca no sofá.

— Agradeço minha filha – o velho agradece – pelo visto meu corpo não me responde como antes.

Enquanto a neta prepara os remédios, Ashley e o velho conversavam.

— Então o senhor é o Seu Kurt? O Professor Carvalho me falou de você.

— Sou eu sim.

— O senhor faz pokebolas de modo artesanal.

— Sim, e faço com apricorns.

— Eu tenho até alguns apricorns – Ashley lhe mostra alguns desses frutos – o suco deles é muito bom.

— Sim, mas a casca, que muitas vezes seria descartada, é muito boa para fazer pokebola, muito melhor do que esses materiais sintéticos daquelas pokebolas importadas de Kalos.

— Sei... – a garota ficou maravilhada com a explicação.

— Bom, se quiser posso lhe fazer uma, mas me arranje apricorn para fazê-las – Kurt oferece seus serviços a Ashley – e se quiser pode passar a noite aqui.

— Obrigada! Agora, o que está acontecendo com os Slowpokes dessa cidade.

— Que bom que perguntou – o velho começa a relatar sobre esse incidente – esses Slowpokes são de uma pequena caverna próxima daqui. Faz cerca de um mês que começaram a vir a essa cidade, muitos deles com cauda amputada. Uma organização que deveria ter sido extinta começou a atuar novamente. Esses ratos sempre se envolvem em negócios ilegais relacionados Pokemon. Você sabia que a cauda dos Slowpokes é um dos pratos mais requisitados e caros em restaurantes. Esses bastardos cortam a cauda deles e podem gerar bastante dinheiro importando em diversas regiões pelo mundo.

Ashley ouve essa explicação, horrorizada pelas ações da Equipe Rocket – mas isso é ridículo! Tirar a cauda deles só para vendê-lo como iguaria.

— E o pior de tudo, é que eles se aproveitam pelo fato dos Slowpokes serem lentos e demorarem para sentirem dor, mas isso pode ser mais prejudicial a eles do que você imagina! Os Slowpokes usam a cauda para pescar seu alimento, sem ela, eles já não podem mais viver por conta própria. Muitos invadiram a cidade de Azalea em busca de alimento e proteção. Felizmente, pelo menos os cidadãos daqui não deixam faltar comida para eles. Mas isso basicamente acaba com a vida deles! Não são mortos na hora, mas podem morrer aos poucos devido a fome. E sem falar dos riscos de infecção devido à exposição do ferimento e do corte ser feito sem assepsia.

Ashley está pasma pelo que acabou de ouvir. Essa crueldade é bem típica dos Rockets.

— Você já ouviu falar da chacina da rota 20 que ocorreu a oito anos a trás?

— Acho que sim... – Ashley gelou ao ouvir sobre esse incidente. Um dos Pokemon dela lhe contou que vivenciara essa tragédia.

— Nesse incidente, centenas de Staryus e Starmies foram assassinadas para extração do núcleo delas, que como você sabe, vale um bom dinheiro no mercado negro para fabricação de jóias e ornamentos. Agora reflita comigo, é justo tomar várias vidas inocentes por motivos furteis como ostentação de jóias e artefatos? O mesmo falo em relação aos Slowpokes, que tem a vida comprometida apenas por um alimento mais requintado. Como se não tivesse outros tipos de alimento a sua disposição. É por isso que enquanto existirem humanos com fins vis e egoístas, sempre vai ter organizações como a Equipe Rocket para saciar as ambições e vontades destes que se dizem homens da alta sociedade. E são sempre os Pokemons inocentes que pagam por isso.

— Pois é... o líder pode ser derrubado, mas como o senhor Walker disso, sempre que tiver gente egoísta, grupos de bandidos podem aparecer – afirma Ashley suspirando – mas mesmo assim, temos que confiar na polícia, eles são perigosos demais para se enfrentar sozinho.

À noite, deitada no sofá da casa de Kurt, Ashley não deixava de pensar na conversa que teve com ele. Enquanto caia no sono, lembranças terríveis do Ginásio de Veridian chegavam em sua mente... Garnet coberto de sangue... uma criatura com armadura estranha... ela sendo erguida por uma força psíquica...

Nesse momento, a garota se lembrava que, logo após desse incidente, teve uma conversa séria com Garnet...

(Flashback)

— Garnet... você viu que acabou de fazer? – a garota estava com uma expressão severa.

Garnet não falava nada. Evitava que seu núcleo ficasse sobre o olhar de Ashley.

— Garnet, você quase matou um homem! Talvez ele acabe morrendo mesmo a qualquer momento!

“Se ele não morrer, que pelo menos fique preso ao leito pelo resto de sua vida! Talvez isso seja melhor, ai ele sofre mais.”

— GARNET! – Ashley fica intrigada com a falta de remorso do Starmie.

“Por que está ficando tão alterada? Por acaso foi pelo fato de eu ter ferido um humano? Também matei vários Pokemon! Será que isso também não te deixa brava comigo?”

— Isso não é pelo fato de ser humano ou Pokemon, Garnet! Você de repente ficou tão violento... Você não é assim! O que houve com você! – Ashley estava ficando transtornada e leva a mão à cabeça. Garnet, apesar de não se enturmar com o resto do time, sempre foi um Pokemon calmo, dedicado e obediente. A garota nunca pensou que ele iria agir de forma tão extrema.

“Você sabe o que houve comigo, não sabe?” o tom da voz telepática do Starmie começa a ficar mais alto. “Você ouviu que eu disse para eles! Esse homem liderou uma chacina contra os meus semelhantes. Um monte de pessoas ficaram na caça aos meus parentes. Meus progenitores... meus irmãos... até mesmo amigos e conhecidos, todos pereceram sob a ordem desse homem. Fui um dos poucos que conseguiu escapar, mas todos os que me foram caros foram massacrados pela equipe dele.”

Ashley se chocou ao ouvir a história de Garnet. Realmente o que Giovanne fez aos familiares dele não tem perdão. A garota não conseguia dizer se a estrela-do-mar está com raiva ou triste... pode até está chorando. Ela ficou sem saber o que dizer ao Starmie.

“Mas tarde, através de conversas com outros Pokemon, soube que eles fizeram isso para vender nossos núcleos e que eles serviam como peças decorativas. Eles tiraram várias vidas apenas por motivos tão fúteis, acha justo? Dava para entender se for alimentação ou se fôssemos ameaça para eles, mas... por dinheiro e ostentação...” O núcleo de Garnet brilhava forte por conta das emoções que sentia “E o pior é que existem leis impostas pelos humanos que proíbe caças assim. Mas pelo visto não servem de nada, pelo menos esse homem não tinha sido punido ainda. Por isso eu acredito que move uma boa parte da humanidade é esse tal do dinheiro, é acumular coisas, custe o que custar. E por isso, nos trata como meros objetos”

Ainda calada, Ashley percebe que Garnet tem razão em não confiar na justiça dos homens. E também sabe que Pokemon da linha evolutiva de Staryu podem ser tratados como coisas sem sentimentos. Não é pelo fato de não terem face e não se expressarem convencionalmente é que esses Pokemon deixam de ter sensações, inteligência e afetividade.

“Ashley, assim que você me capturou, eu soube que você tinha enfrentado a Equipe Rocket. Desde então venho esperando uma oportunidade para entrar em seu time principal. Ai você me chamou para participar da batalha contra a Sabrina. Desde então eu fazia tudo para te obedecer, treinava para ficar forte, pois no fundo eu sabia que você iria se encontrar com Giovanne. Vi isso como oportunidade de tomar minha vingança. Desculpe-me se eu te usei...”

— Garnet, sei que Giovanne merecia uma punição bem severa pelo que fez, mas não posso dizer que você fez certo ao fazer isso! – Ashley se agachou e segurou Garnet para que seu núcleo ficasse de frente com a face dela – Fazendo isso pode trazer conseqüências catastróficas para mim, para nossos companheiros e para você principalmente. O que realmente me preocupa é pelo acaso de vier uma retaliação para cima da gente. Como aquela criatura que o Giovanne invocou antes de você finalizá-lo.

Com isso Garnet começa a ponderar sobre o que fez ser certo ou não. Acabou se lembrando do pavor que teve ao ver Ashley a mercê dessa criatura desconhecida.

“E o pior, é que senti uma energia muito forte nessa criatura, é a primeira vez que sentia uma energia tão imensa como essa.”

— Mas ainda bem que ninguém testemunhou o que você fez a Giovanne, você nem chegou a tocar nele. Talvez dá para nós dizer que foi a criatura – propunha Ashley – mas não faça mais isso, por favor! Isso me deixou assustada! E me fale se tiver alguma coisa te atormentando! Seja sincero comigo.

Nisso Ashley coloca a mão em um dos braços de Garnet em um gesto de apoio e o Starmie encosta o seu núcleo no ombro da garota. “Ashley, obrigado por me entender! Você é um dos poucos humanos em quem confio.”

— Pois afinal de conta, somos amigos, não é? – respondeu a garota.

O núcleo do Starmie ficou com brilho de cor magenta, indicando que ficou encabulado com a declaração.

Passaram-se alguns instantes de silêncio.

“Ashley, tenho mau pressentimento em relação a essa criatura”

— Nós vamos lidar com isso juntos! – apesar de está assustada em relação a essa criatura, Ashley queria passar confiança em Garnet.

(Fim do Flashback)

O dia nem amanheceu e Ashley se levantou do sofá e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Mas reparou que a neta de Kurt andava preocupada pela casa.

— Viu meu avô hoje? – pergunta a garotinha.

— Não vi não! – Ashley respondeu.

— Será que está tentando ir ao poço de novo, esse velho teimoso.

— Vou dar uma olhada! – Então a treinadora saiu em busca de Kurt. Francisca foi atrás dela e os outros Pokemon permaneciam em suas pokebolas.

Estava chovendo, e quando a garota se aproximou do poço, viu o Kurt discutindo com os dois rapazes de preto do dia anterior. Dessa vez deu para ver que eles realmente estavam usando o uniforme da Equipe Rocket.

— Se não for embora agora velho, nós teremos que dar um jeito em você! - dizia um deles.

— E agora? Kurt está em perigo! Vai fazer algo Ashley? – questionava Francisca.

Ashley havia prometido a diversas pessoas e a si mesma que não lutaria mais contra organizações criminosas. Mas não podia deixar o Kurt em apuros. “O que vou fazer agora?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rouge

Espécie: Zubat

Nível: 6

Gênero: Fêmea

Natureza: Ingênua (Naive)

"Fica temperamental fácil"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom gente, espero que tenham gostado! Nesse capítulo vimos o que os Rockets são capazes de fazer e conhecemos um pouco do Garnet!
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura e até a próxima!


	10. Capítulo 9 – Vulnerabilidade

Ashley agora estava em uma encruzilhada. Sabe que não deve mais se meter com os Rockets. Mas vendo um senhor indefeso em apuros instiga sua consciência para que não o abandone. Ela respira fundo, tentando se acalmar para não ter que tomar uma decisão na qual não se arrependa.

“Que faço agora”. Não parava de repetir isso em seu pensamento, suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Francisca via o medo na face de sua treinadora.

— Ashley, o que vamos fazer agora?

— Espere... eu... eu ... vou resolver isso já já...

— São os caras ruim nos quais você e aquele senhor falavam?

— Isso mesmo... – a garota ainda tentava raciocinar.

— Não vamos ficar paradas não, é? Se tem medo deles por que não pede ajuda.

— Isso mesmo Francisca! – Ashley sentiu uma luz em seu caminho com a sugestão da Chikorita e pegou seu celular, tentando desesperadamente fazer uma ligação.

— Vai falar com quem? – Francisca via os homens se aproximando.

— Para seu Walker, ele disse que qualquer problema eu podia ligar pra ele! – a treinadora não conseguia completar a ligação.

— DROGA! O mal tempo deve ter deixado o sinal ruim! – ela reclamava – acho que devo ir para cidade para que o sinal pegue melhor.

Ela virou o corpo em direção a cidade. Mas quando percebeu, havia dois homens próximos a ela, um de cada lado. A garota gelou quando um deles colocou a mão no ombro dela.

— Ora essa, pra quê a pressa? – o rapaz tentava puxar conversa.

— Com... com licença por favor... – a garota estava amedrontada e tentava se desvincular deles – preciso voltar para a cidade.

— A gente só quer um papo com você querida! – o outro estava rindo – peço que nos acompanhe, pacificamente.

Ashley estava tomada pelo pavor. Passou a idéia de correr e gritar por ajuda, mas um arrepio subiu lhe pelas costas quando viu Francisca com um Ekans e um Koffing ao lado dela.

— É melhor nos obedecer mocinha! – o capanga não deixava de rir com deboche.

— Ashley... que eu faço... – a Chikorita estava assustada.

— Francisca, não faça nada! – a garota começava a chorar – Por favor, não façam nada a Francisca!

— Vai depender de seu comportamento mocinha – nisso, um dos Rockets amarrou suas mãos atrás das costas dela e tomou o celular da treinadora – agora nos acompanhe.

Sendo obrigada pelos dois homens, a garota não teve escolha a não ser acompanhá-los. Kurt também foi amarrado e levado por eles. Assim, se dirigiram até o poço dos Slowpokes. Chegando lá, um deles amarrou mais uma corda na altura do tórax de Ashley para descê-la até o fundo do poço. Ela se sentiu bastante desconfortável descendo pendulada.

— Melhor do que sendo simplesmente jogada pra ai embaixo – falava um dos Rockets – uma queda dessas vai ficar com algumas fraturas no mínimo.

Quando todos desceram no fundo, Ashley e Kurt foram empurrados em direção a um túnel.

— Mexam-se! - ordenava um dos capangas.

Eles prosseguiam pelo túnel, que tinha algumas instalações elétricas para iluminar o local. Havia também mais capangas no lugar, homens e mulheres com o uniforme dos Rockets. Mas uma coisa deixou a treinadora e o artesão horrorizados. Diversos Slowpoke com a cauda cortada estavam ainda com a extremidade ensaguentada e estavam gemendo de dor.

— Como podem? – esbravejou Kurt – como podem fazer isso com criaturas indefesas? Vocês iram pagar por isso e... arg! – ele foi empurrado por um dos capangas.

— Cala boca ai vovô! Não devia ter se metido nessa para o começo de conversa! Agora, fiquem sentados ai que nosso chefe já vai conversar com vocês.

Os dois ficaram sentados em um canto, com as mãos atadas.

— Ashley, me perdoe por te colocar nessa situação, realmente não deveria ter agido como velho teimoso – Kurt estava cabisbaixo, se sentiu culpado por querer se meter com a organização criminosa – onde é que estava com a cabeça... – continuou murmurando.

— Tudo bem! Acho que também tenho culpa por te seguir sozinha sem pedir ajuda a alguém – Ashley não queria que Kurt se sentisse culpado, mas ela já está com o desespero tomando conta de sua mente. Depois de tudo quanto que é aviso, ainda assim acabou ficando ao poder de gente perigosa. Se seu antigo time estivesse com ela, poderia enfrentá-los, mas com apenas quatro Pokemon, que ainda estão em suas formas iniciais, não terá chance alguma contra algumas dezenas de Rockets.

Um homem, com uniforme negro levemente diferenciado dos demais se aproximava dos capitativos. Ele tinha pele clara e cabelos cianos ondulados. As garotas Rockets ficavam suspirando devido à beleza dele. Ele é Proton, um dos executivos dos Rockets e liderava essa operação.

— Então são vocês dois que estavam nos importunado não é? Senhor é o Kurt, não é? Por que não ficou sossegado fazendo essas Pokebolas antiquadas ao invés de querer se meter em nossos planos. Não vamos ter pena só causa de sua idade – dizia isso mostrando um canivete – E ainda traz uma menina junto e... espera ai...

Ele se aproxima para ver Ashley, que instintivamente virava o rosto para não olhar para ele – você me parece familiar. Você não é aquela garota que estragou nossos planos em Silph Co e ainda esteve envolvida no incidente da cidade de Veridian?

— Não sei do que você está falando! – a garota tenta negar.

— Não se faz de sonsa! Sabemos que você é a Ashley Ranes de Pallet! Você se achava heroína, mas olha só pra você... está a nossa mercê, só com Pokémon fracos e ninguém pode te ajudar agora – Ele aponta o canivete para ela – talvez eu me divirta um pouco com você – estava com um olhar ameaçador e um sorriso macabro.

Francisca, que estava sob guarda de dois Pokémon, via que sua treinadora estava sendo ameaçada. Usou seus chicotes para atingir aqueles que a aprisionavam e correu em direção a sua treinadora.

— Deixe a Ashley em paz seus bandidos! – Francisca corria para atacar o Proton, mas um Zubat e um Koffing surgiram diante dela.

— Vocês dois, acabem logo com a plantinha – ordenou o executivo – isso vai ser rápido, já já vamos voltar para o nosso assunto – nisso ele passa o canivete na camisa de Ashley abrindo um pequeno rasgo.

A garota estava assustada não apenas no que pode lhe acontecer, mas também com a Francisca que está contra dois Pokémon cujos tipos ela possui desvantagem.

A Chikorita desferia suas folhas navalhas contra eles, mas parecia que não estava fazendo efeito, o Koffing experiu uma fumaça tóxica que deixou Francisca atordoada e o Zubat desferiu dardos venenosos contra a Pokémon de planta.

Pela primeira vez Francisca realmente sentia medo durante a batalha, não apenas pela clara desvantagem, mas também pelo que pode ocorrer com ela e com Ashley caso ela perdesse. Mas sabia que o melhor que tinha que fazer era continuar tentando, e mesmo ofegante e com seu corpo dolorido ela tentava dar investidas em seus adversários e sempre que podia usava sinestesia para agüentar o máximo que puder.

Mas Ashley via com desespero o quanto Francisca se feria na batalha. Ela gritava para a Chikorita parar mas esta estava determinada salvar Ashley. A garota se lembrou de três anos atrás na luta contra Mewtwo e temia que aquilo pudesse se repetir. Nisso, Rochelle saiu de sua Pokebola e viu o que tava acontecendo.

— Não posso nem relaxar um pouco e vocês já se metem em encrenca de novo! – Nisso ela joga uma pedra que acaba incapacitando o Zubat.

A Geodude então vai para acudir sua companheira mas o Koffing começa a se inflar. Proton se agacha para se proteger. E imaginando o que estava por vir, Rochelle empurra Francisca o mais forte que pôde. A Chikorita fica confusa com a ação da companheira mas logo ouve um forte estrondo de explosão.

— ROCHELLE!!!

O impacto da explosão empurrou Ashley e Kurt contra a parede da caverna. A garota começa a se desesperar para saber o que houve com as duas Pokémon e lágrimas caiam de seu rosto – FRANCISCA! ROCHELLE!

Com a fumaça se dissipando, Francisca se recupera do impacto e se aproxima do local de explosão e se depara a Geodude imóvel, com o corpo cheio de rachaduras.

— Rochelle... não me diga que você...

— Arg... cof... cof... – a Geodude tenta tirar o excesso de poeira em si – essa passou perto... – ainda bem que sou do tipo pedra... senão eu já estaria conversando com o Arceus.

Francisca respirou aliviada. Rochelle esta viva, mas acabou bastante ferida. Mas de repente, a Chikorita sentiu um mal estar.

— Me sinto estranha!

— Francisca, não é por causa do veneno daqueles Pokemon? – Rochelle fica preocupada.

— Não sei... mas meu corpo que esticar... – nisso, o corpo de Francisca começa a crescer rápido e a folha de sua cabeça começa alongar. Francisca estava evoluindo para Bayleef.

— Então... isso é o que evolução? – Francisca se sente maior e mais forte e sua confiança é restabelecida.

— Não ache que irá vencer só porque evoluiu – Proton voltou apontar a canivete em Ashley, mas Francisca não se intimidou e deu uma investida no executivo, fazendo ele derrubar sua canivete.

— Francisca... – Ashley chorava, ainda estava atordoada pelos acontecimentos.

— Ashley, vamos fugir daqui – afirmava a agora Bayleef.

— NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO! – gritava Proton.

Nisso, elas se viram cercadas por diversos Rockets e seus Pokémon, em sua maioria, Rattatas, Raticates, Zubats, Ekans, Koffings e Houndours. Pokemon que Francisca possui desvantagem em sua maioria.

— Agora encarem essa! – dizia um dos capangas – não é porque que a plantinha evoluiu que vai poder lidar contra todos nós.

Ashley sabia que Francisca, mesmo evoluída, não podia lidar com todos esses adversários sozinha. Rochelle estava muito ferida devido a auto-destruição do Koffing e Alfred e Rouge não tinham experiência suficiente em batalhas. A Pokémon de grama engoliu seco por saber que ainda estava em grande desvantagem, mas ela lutaria até o fim.

Ouviu-se barulho de desmoronamentos, e gritos desesperados.

— ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!

Nisso vários Rockets e Pokémon são jogados para o setor onde Ashley se encontra, e logo em seguida, um Heracross se aproximava com certa tranqüilidade.

Vendo o invasor se aproximando, alguns Pokémon se moveram para atacá-lo, mas o Pokémon inseto derruba todos com Pressão do Braço. Ashley percebe pelo chifre do Pokémon em forma de coração que era um Heracross fêmea.

— Heracross são fracos contra voadores, mandem os Zubats pra cima dela! – Gritava um dos capangas.

Um bando de Zubats voava sobre a inseto, mas ela não se abalava e desferiu um Desmoronamento de Pedras, que acabou soterrando todos os Zubats.

Mas um deles acabou desviando e já estava preparando um Ataque de Asa contra a Heracoss. Mas um Scyther surge e o abate com Ataque Rápido.

— Mas você é egoísta Alice, quer acabar com todos esses bandidos sozinha! – Pela voz feminina e abdômen comprido, percebesse que o Scyther também é fêmea.

Em seguida, uma criança aparece correndo e ofegante – vocês duas são afobadas mesmo – ela reclamava para suas Pokémon.

Ashley não conseguia perceber se essa criança é garoto ou garota, mas parecia ser um treinador forte para ter Pokémon tão eficientes.

— Blade, cuide dos reféns! – o treinador ordenava à Scyther – eu sou Bugsy, o líder da cidade de Azalea, e eu estava a dias investigando a causa dos Slowpokes estarem perdendo suas caudas. Então parece que remanescentes dos Rockets vieram para atacar aqui em Jotho, mas como líder de ginásio, não vou permitir isso.

— Fique na sua moleque! – Proton se levantava e se preparava para lutar, mas surgia policiais com seus Pokemon no local.

— Não vamos permitir que continuem com seus negócios sujos. Vocês estão todos presos! – Walker anunciava.

Os policiais rapidamente subjugaram os Rockets, que já estavam com poucos Pokémon para batalhar graças as ações de Alice. Mas Proton sorrateiramente conseguiu fugir através de uma passagem secreta.

Blade cortou as cordas que prendia os reféns e Ashley foi correndo para abraçar Francisca e Rochelle, que estavam bastante debilitadas. A garota soluçava de alívio. Achou que ia presenciá-las morrerem.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo garota – Walker entregava o celular que recuperara dos Rockets – sei que não deveria te dar sermão agora que ainda está assustada, mas que idéia é essa de enfrentar os Rockets tendo apenas Pokémon não evoluídos!? Pelo menos tentou ligar para mim, não é? Vi uma chamada sua não atendida e rastreei o sinal do seu celular para chegar até aqui.

— Senhor Walker, peço que não seja tão duro com ela – Kurt intervinha – fui eu que queria enfrentá-los sozinho e ela tentou me impedir. E anteriormente ela me disse para deixar isso com as autoridades.

— O senhor é outro que age por teimosia aff... – o policial suspirava.

— É, eu errei, mas vocês estavam demorando para capitulá-los! – recrutava o artesão.

— Tinha toda uma operação para fazer isso senhor! Estávamos a dias trabalhando nisso. Com essa antecipação súbita alguns conseguiram fugir. Mas felizmente o resultado foi satisfatório – Walker tentava explicar ao artesão que os procedimentos dos policiais não são tão simples como parecem.

Enfim, todos saiam do poço dos Slowpokes, Ashley estava cabisbaixa, se não fosse por Bugsy e seus Pokémon, suas companheiras poderiam estar mortas e ela a mercê de bandidos. A garota chorava pela impotência que teve durante esse acontecimento. Ela não deveria ter se metido nessa situação perigosa, e que nesse momento não tinha meios de escapar dela. Mas o momento agora não era de se martirizar e sim de cuidar de suas Pokémon que deram tudo de si lutando contra os Rockets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não muito longe daí, um garoto de cabelos ruivos observava a movimentação próxima ao poço dos Slowpokes. Policiais estavam levando os algemados Rockets sob custódia e via também a Ashley, que estava cabisbaixa e enrolada em um lençol.

— Não me diga que essa já se meteu com Rockets! Mas pelo estado que se enconta, ela deve ter passado por maus bocados! – murmurava o garoto – agora essa “doce garotinha ingênua” vai ver como o mundo é cruel com os fracos.

— Ei Silvestre, o que você está querendo com os Rockets? – de repente é ouvida uma voz masculina.

Silvestre se virou e se deparou com um rapaz de blusa e calça negras. Possuia pele clara e tinha cabelos azulados na altura do pescoço e olhos verdes. Suas feições são delicadas, mas não deixam de serem másculas.

— Já falei para não se meter com os Rockets! – avisava o rapaz.

— Quem é você para se meter em minha vida? – Silvestre falava com raiva – Tenho meus Pokémon e, felizmente não dependo mais de você. Vai ver só como um dia eu destruo essa sua equipe idiota.

— Eu já não tenho mais nada ver com essa equipe! – recrutou o rapaz – Mas não tem como um pirralho como você lidar com uma organização criminosa como essa.

— Não preciso de seus conselhos. E sai de perto de mim! Não quero mais nada de você! – nisso Silvestre saiu correndo para se distanciar dele o mais rápido que puder.

Quando se viu sozinho o rapaz olhou para cima e suspirou:

— Sei que prometi toma conta de seu irmãozinho... mas isso é muito mais difícil do que imaginei...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GLOSSÁRIO

Fumaça tóxica - Smog

Dardos Venenosos - Poison Sting

Fotossíntese - Synthesis

Auto-destruíção - Self-destrucit

Pressão do Braço - Arm Thrust

Desmoronamento de Pedras - Rock Slide

Ataque de asa - Wing Attack

Ataque rápido - Quick Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, vimos que tivemos um pouco mais de ação nesse capítulo!
> 
> Por favor digam se gostaram do capítulo e também no que eu posso melhorar. Estou aguardando nos comentários.
> 
> Obrigada por lêrem! E até mais! XD


	11. Capítulo 10 – “Voe como uma Butterfree, pique como uma Beedrill”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo passado, Ashley se via em uma situação em que não podia fugir, enquanto estava em poder dos Rockets. Francisca evoluiu para Bayleef, mas não foi o suficiente para se sobressair contra os vilões. Foi com ajuda de Bugsy e Walker que a treinadora pode ser salva do perigo.
> 
> Enquanto isso, Silvestre observava os Rockets junto a um rapaz desconhecido. Será que a organização é um dos alvos dele?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ashley estava no centro Pokémon de Azalea. Francisca e Rochelle estavam em um quarto em tratamento, já que foram bastante debilitadas na batalha contra os Rockets. A garota ainda não se conforma de como foi incapaz de proteger suas amigas.

“Droga, será que vai ser o mesmo de três anos atrás?”

Bugsy também estava no centro, pois estava tratando de suas Pokémon também.

— E você vai ficar cabisbaixa aí, garota? – questionou o líder.

— Er Bugsy, eu o agradeço por ter nos salvado naquela hora... – a garota estava sem graça.

— Olha, não sei como você foi acabar nas mãos deles, mas do jeito que está, você não tem chances contra eles. Antes de tudo você precisa de um time mais forte! – o líder aconselhava – pois bem, já que meu trabalho na investigação acabou, posso me dedicar ao ginásio. Mas só venha me desafiar quando estiver realmente preparada, seus Pokémon não podem sofrer as conseqüências de sua irresponsabilidade.

Ashley ficou pensativa com as palavras do garoto. Ela já não podia mais voltar atrás no caminho de treinadora. Porém, por mais que tentava evitar, situações como daquela manhã podem ocorrer, então o melhor que pode fazer é treinar para o seu time ficar mais forte e preparado para situações de risco.

Ela resolveu chamar Rouge e a soltou de sua pokebola.

— Pois não Ashley! – a morcego esperava as ordens.

— Er, Francisca e Rochelle não vão poder batalhar por um tempo, eu só quero te treinar enquanto elas descansam. Mais ai você também vai ajudá-las nas batalhas posteriormente. Você aceita?

\- Se com isso eu for útil para você? – respondeu Rouge.

— Mas não precisa se obrigar a isso. Você sabe que as batalhas podem se arriscadas... – a treinadora não queria de Rouge se sentisse obrigada a batalhar.

— Sei disso, mas vou fazer meu melhor para seu time.

— Então, vai ser a partir de amanhã! – declara Ashley.

— Obrigada por confiar em mim! – a morcego falava empolgada.

Não se podia perder tempo se lamentando, ela não tem pressa de desafiar o ginásio, mas é bom ter seu time cada vez mais forte para não ficar tão vulnerável como à pouco. E como já tem uma insígnia, Bugsy não pegará tão leve. Apesar de ele aparentar ser mais jovem que Falkner, ele se mostra bem mais experiente que o líder de Violet. Não é seguro contar apenas com a Rochelle contra o treinador de Pokémon inseto.

Com isso, no dia seguinte começou a treinar a Rouge. Próxima a cidade tem a floresta Ilex, lá se encontram mais Pokémon de grama, nos quais são tranqüilos para a morcego treinar. E lá ela capturou uma Oddish, na qual ganhou o nome de Olivia e foi mandada para o Professor Elm.

E foram se passando os dias com elas treinando em rotas próximas às cidades de Azalea e Violet. Elas acabaram parando nas Ruínas de Alph. Ashley viu o pequeno lago daquele lugar, e já com a vara de pescar em mãos, resolveu tentar fisgar um Pokémon daí. Rouge repousava no ombro da treinadora que estava aguardando pela fisgada.

— Ei Rouge, o que está achando do treinamento?

— Está bem tranquilo, achei que seria bem mais perigoso! – respondeu a Zubat.

— Mas pode ser perigoso! Ai, se você soubesse pelo que passei... e o pior que já perdi uma em um acidente ocorrido durante em um treinamento – Ashley avisava dos possíveis riscos que Rouge pode ter.

— Mas agora você manda em mim não é? Você se importa com minha opinião? – indagou a Zubat.

— E por que não? Você só vai tá num time se quiser, não é? Isso sem falar que seria ruim ter alguém que não queira se enturmar no time, só vai dar problema! – responde a garota.

— Bem... nunca tive uma opinião assim com nada... sabe, sempre fui o que consideram uma “Maria vai com as outras”, vou seguindo os passos uns dos outros, e foi assim que fui sobrevivendo. Agora que estou com você, irei ver um caminho diferente. Não sei se vai ser ruim ou bom está com você, mas creio que uma nova aventura me ajude a perceber melhor as coisas – explica a Zubat - E além disso, se eu evoluir para Golbat, finalmente posso saber como são as cores.

— É mesmo, você tem os olhinhos bem atrofiados, então é verdade que os Zubat mal enxergam? – indaga a treinadora, observando dois pontinhos esverdeados no rosto dela.

— Mas a nossa ótima audição é o suficiente para nos orientar – responde Rouge.

Ouvi-se um chacoalhar na água.

— Parece que pegamos algo... – Ashley começa a puxar o anzol.

Com muito esforço, ela fisga um Margikarp do lago. Ele se debate ininterruptamente mas a garota joga a pokebola e o captura.

— Um Margikarp?! Mas pelo que sei, esses bichos são inúteis e fracos, não é?

— Podem ser agora, mas eles podem evoluir para Pokémon poderosos conhecidos como Gyarados. Ai pode ser uma boa adição a nossa equipe – declara a garota com a pokebola na mão – agora vamos conhecê-lo melhor.

Ela solta o Margikarp. Ele tem um bigode esbranquiçado indicando que é uma fêmea.

— Finalmente vou sair dessa poça! – comemorava a carpa.

— Oi, meu nome é Ashley! – a treinadora se apresentava - e aí garota, como vai ser?

— Você vai me treinar, não é! Eu quero muito ser mais forte!

— Vejo que está empolgada! – Ashley gostou da determinação da Margikarp – Qual é seu nome?

— Me chamam de Maria, mas nessa poça quase todas as fêmeas se chamam assim! – respondeu a peixe – Seria bom me desse um novo nome. Um nome épico e imponente, que cause medo no coração daqueles que o ouvisse.

— Quer um nome forte?- a garota riu e começou a pensar em um bom nome – que tal Caninana?

— Caninana? – a Pokemon achou o nome meio esquisito.

— É baseado em uma lenda de uma serpente do mesmo nome que aterroriza pescadores.

— Pode ser, parece que soa bem! – a Margikarp aceita o nome.

— Agora em relação ao seu treinamento, peço que tenha um pouquinho de paciência. Estou treinando essa morceguinha por enquanto. Quando eu obtiver a insígnia de Azalea, começo a trabalhar contigo. Até lá, se quiser ficar conosco, tudo bem?

— Pode ser... mas não se esqueça de mim! – Caninana se conforma em esperar para começar a treinar.

No dia seguinte, Francisca e Rochelle receberam alta, e com isso começaram a ajudar a Rouge e prosseguir com seus próprios treinamento. Aquela Heracross de Bugsy é lutadora, e será um problema para Rochelle que é do tipo rocha. Embora haja possibilidade do líder não usá-la, pois os líderes não são permitidos de usar um Pokemon bem mais forte do que os dos desafiante, mas prevenção nunca é demais. E ainda Heracross são extremamente vulneráveis a ataques voadores, por isso que é necessária a ajuda de Rouge. Mas a treinadora viu que o inseto conhecia ataques de rochas nos quais Rouge é vulnerável, por isso ela deve finalizá-la com um só golpe!

Passaram mais duas semanas até que finalmente Ashley e seu time estão na porta do ginásio para desafiar Bugsy.

Dentro do ginásio, havia um conjunto de plataformas situadas acima de um grande espaço profundo onde Ashley deve atravessá-lo para combater os treinadores do ginásio e, em seguida, enfrentar o líder.

— Por que os líderes têm essa obsessão de lugares altos? – Rochelle não gostou do fato de ter que atravessar plataformas novamente.

— Vamos deixar os treinadores com a Rouge! – propôs a garota – vamos ver como ela se sai em combates reais!

A Zubat vencia suas batalhas sem problemas. Agora estão perante o Bugsy.

— Estava te esperando Ashley! Espero que esteja preparada, pois eu não irei pegar leve! –avisa o líder.

Ashley engoliu seco, mas tenta esconder o nervosismo – mais uma vez eu lhe agradeço por ter me ajudado, mas vou te mostrar que não sou tão incompetente como pensa.

— Minha intenção não é duvidar de sua capacidade. Mas vamos definir que será três de cada lado, pode ser?

Três pode ser desvantajoso para a treinadora. Ela não pretende usar a Francisca.

— Se quiser pode desistir – Bugsy percebe a relutância de Ashley.

— Aceito as condições! – Afirma a garota, agora não é hora de voltar para trás! Mas se algo de errado na batalha, ela irá pedir desistência.

— Pois vamos começar! – declara o líder – você é a primeira Blade!

Nisso, uma Scyther saiu de sua pokebola.

— Então vou escolher a Rochelle! –nisso Ashley enviou sua Geodude para batalha, já que Scythers são bastante vulneráveis a ataques de pedra.

Francisca e Caninana ficaram fora de suas pokebolas para assistirem à batalha.

— Rochelle, como da outra vez, vamos nos focar primeiro no Polimento da Rocha! – comanda a treinadora.

A Pokemon terrestre vai se polindo para Melhorar sua mobilidade.

— Isso não vai funcionar! Blade, use Ataque Rápido!

A Scyther desferia ataques consecutivos em Rochelle, que resite enquanto pode!

Vendo que o Polimento da Rocha é inútil contra o Ataque Rápido, Ashley teve que aguardar uma boa oportunidade para atacar. Quando viu Blade se preparando para mais um ataque, ela deu um comando para Rochelle:

— Jogue uma rocha nela!

Rochelle prontamente desferiu uma pedra no inseto e lhe atingiu a asa, derrubando ela no chão.

— Arg! – gritou Blade.

— Vixe Blade, é Melhor parar senão vai ser difícil tratar sua asa! – Bugsy chama a Scyther de volta para sua pokebola.

— Uma foi! – declara triunfante a Rochelle.

— Mona, agora é sua vez! –dessa vez o líder envia uma Kakuna.

Ashley até sentiu certo alívio ao ver sua próxima adversária – vai você agora Rouge!

Rouge vai sobrevoando a arena.

— Ataque de Asa! – grita a garota.

Rogue desfere o ataque ao casulo, causando um fissura nele.

— Vixe essa ficou bem ferida! É melhor chamar o próximo! – sugeria Ashley.

— Observe melhor! – avisa Bugsy.

Da fenda saia uma Beedrill.

— Agora Mona, Mísseis de Agulhas! – comanda o líder.

A Beedrill desfere cinco agulhas em direção a Rouge. A Zubat tenta desviar mas é atingida por três agulhas. Mas o ataque não lhe fez muito dano pois Rogue tem bastante resistência a golpes do tipo inseto. Com um Ataque de Asa, ela derruba a Mona.

— Isso Rouge, só falta um! – Francisca incentiva sua companheira.

— Realmente as batalhas são da hora! – Caninana afirma maravilhada.

— Lisa, conto com você! – Bugsy solta uma Metapode.

— Dessa vez não me engana! Rouge, acabe com ela!

Rogue desferiu um ataque de asa que atingiu em cheio a Metapode, mas observou que só restou um casco vazio no chão e, acima dele estava uma Butterfree sobrevoando.

— Rogue não a subestime! –Ashley já havia treinado uma Butterfree e sabia que pode ter golpes psíquicos, nos quais Rouge tem vulnerabilidade.

— Lisa, Pó do Sono!

A Butterfree lança sua técnica em Rouge, mas a morcego consegue desviar e responde com Ataque de Asa.

Embora ferida, Lisa não se deu por vencida e tentou desferir o Raio de Confusão em Rogue, mas a Zubat não deixa que a Butterfree desfira o ataque e finalmente a derruba com suas asas.

— Bem, é mais habilidosa do que pensei! – Bugsy admite a derrota.

— Ainda bem que deu certo para mim afinal! – Ashley suspira de alívio e abraça Rouge - Você é demais Rogue! Foi muito bem

A Zubat não poderia estar mais feliz com os elogios.

— Um crédito extra para sua Zubat ter desviado do Pó do Sono. É muito difícil se desviar dessa técnica desferida por um Butterfree de olhos compostos – afirma o líder.

— Mas eu esperava que aquela Heracross também fosse batalhar – afirma Ashley.

— Tá falando de mim? Se fosse você não ia querer isso! – Alice, que estava se escondendo em uma arvore e assistindo a batalha, aparece de repente na arena.

— Calma aí garota! Não posso usar a Alice em batalhas de ginásio a não ser contra desafiantes que tenham ao menos seis insígnias – falou Bugsy.

Caninana olha para a Heracross, mas de repente, sem motivo aparente, sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— Que foi Caninana? – sua treinadora questiona.

— Er... Nada... vamos treinar agora? – a Pokemon aquática estava em expectativa.

— Vamos querida! Amanhã, quando todos estiverem descansados! – responde a treinadora.

— Pois receba sua insígnia e seu TM Volta em U! – Bugsy lhe entrega os espólios – e obrigado por ajudar a Mona e a Lisa a evoluírem.

Com sua segunda insígnia, Ashley vai ao centro Pokémon para passar a noite.

No dia seguinte, Caninana estava saltitando alegremente, empolgada para o seu treinamento.

Estavam indo em direção a Floresta Ilex, mas em um rasante, um Zubat agarra a Margikarp e a carrega embora.

— Oh NÃO! VOLTE AQUI! – gritava a treinadora.

O Zubat a levou e a soltou em frente a um ruivo e a um Quilava.

— Ei Cinder, olhe o que achei! Se você o torrar vai dar um ótimo assado! – o Zubat falava com deboche.

— Devolva meu Pokémon! –quando Ashley chegou perto reconheceu o garoto ruivo!

— Só podia ser você Silvestre! Devolva ela!

— Não me diga que está treinando uma criatura patética como essa! – Silvestre falava com sua arrogância de sempre.

— Isso agora é nosso jantar, se quiser de volta vai ter que nos tirar a força! – desafia Cinder, que é um Quilava agora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caninana

Espécie: Magikarp

Lv 10

Fêmea

Encontrada nas Ruínas de Alph

Natureza divertida (Jolly)

Gosta de destruir o que ver pela frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Mísseis de Agulhas - Pin Missile

Pó do Sono - Sleep Powder

Raio de Confusão - Confusion

Volta em U - U-turn (sei que esse é esquisito de traduzir, aceito sugestões melhores)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Finalmente Rouge entrou em ação e apresentamos a Caninana. O nome desta é baseado em uma criatura do nosso folclore, Maria Caninana. O da Rouge, eu pensei em uma morcega que é uma personagens de jogos como Sonic Adventure 2 e Sonic Heros.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e estou esperando pelos comentários.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura!


	12. Capítulo 11 – Rivalidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Após a luta no ginásio de Azaleia, Ashley conquista a segunda insígnia derrotando o líder Bugsy. Ela agora estava preste a iniciar o treinamento de Caninana , mas esta é raptada por Silvestre e seus Pokémon.
> 
> Uma ardilosa batalha está prestes a iniciar.

— Devolva a Caninana! AGORA! – exigia Ashley.

— Pois tente pegá-la de volta! – desafia Silvestre.

Então Rochelle sai de sua Pokebola.

— Você não vai nos arrumar problemas! Vamos acabar logo com isso! – a Geodude toma a frente, mas um Gastly surge diante dela.

— Ora, ora! Parece que é uma Geodude! Parece que ela pode ser um empecilho pra nós! – falava o fantasma – o que acha de lidar com uma maldiçãozinha?

Buster, o Gastly, conjurou umas palavras indecifráveis e surgiram pregos de madeiras e marretas por cima de suas cabeças. As marretas começaram a bater em seus respectivos pregos. O Pokemon fantasma gemeu de dor, mas continuava sorrindo macabramente.

— Pare com esses truques de fantasma e lute como macho! – a Pokemon de pedra estava aborrecida e, a princípio, não sentiu nada com a técnica. Mas um tempo depois sentiu uma dor imensa em seu corpo.

— AARG! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

— Rochelle, o que houve!

— Hi hi hi... ela tá amaldiçoada! Com o passar do tempo, vai sentir mais dor até não aguentar mais... – declarava o fantasma.

— Arf... isso não vai me parar... – Rochelle percebe que essa técnica também prejudica o usuário. Ia jogar rochas no fantasma. Mas este dispara um estranho feixe de luz que afeta a mente de Rochelle. A Pokemon de pedra fica atordoada e começa a se debater.

— Rochelle, o que está acontecendo! – questiona a garota preocupada.

Mas a Geodude já não estava mais a ouvindo. Ela estava desorientada, acabou se arranhando com suas próprias mãos e continuava a gritar de dor. Rochelle já não podia mais lutar, então Ashley usou a pokebola para confiná-la de volta antes que sua situação se agrave.

— Desista garota! Desta vez você não tem a menor chance! – o garoto fala em um tom ameaçador.

— Rogue! Tenta pegar a Caninana! – Ashley libera sua Zubat. Buster ia se por na frente dela. Mas a Pokemon voador consegue nocautear o fantasma com seu ataque Mordida, já que este já estava meio debilitado por conta da sua técnica Maldição. O fantasma foi recolhido pelo Silvestre.

A morcego então, sobrevoa e observa a Margikarp, que está cativa pelo Cinder. Ela ia dar uma rasante para resgatar sua companheira, mas um Zubat macho se pôs no caminho dela.

— Olá querida! Meu nome é Raver! Não sabia que tinha uma morceguinha tão fofa nesse time! – ele falava de um modo meio debochado e um pouco galanteador.

— Não tenho tempo para papo furado! Tenho que ajudar minha companheira! – Rouge ia desviar dele para chegar à Caninana, mas recebe uma rajada de vento que a faz perder sua orientação no vôo.

— Não seja mal-educada quando estou falando com você! – agora Raver está mais ameaçador – Não pense que serei bonzinho com você.

Nisso ele emitiu um som esquisito. Os humanos não conseguem ouvi-lo, mas isso deixou Rouge desorientada e ela começou a voar sem rumor.

— Oh não! A Rouge também... – a garota se desespera.

Aproveitado a vulnerabilidade de sua adversária, Raver desfere outro ataque de asa e acaba derrubando Rouge no chão. A fêmea estava zonza e com o corpo dolorido devido ao impacto. Ashley ia recolhê-la de volta, mas uma rajada de vento derruba a Pokebola de Rouge de sua mão.

— AAAIII! Seus miseráveis! – a garota segura sua mão, gemendo de dor.

— Não se meta nos assuntos entre mim e a morceguinha! – declara Raver, que pousa ao lado de Rouge – o que vamos fazer com você agora?

— Raver! Não temos tempo para perder, acabe com ela!

— Temos tanta pressa assim? Pois bem, queria me divertir um pouco mais com ela, mas é você quem manda chefia.

— Silvestre, mande seu Pokémon parar! – a treinadora já estava desesperada.

Quando Raver ia desferir o golpe final na Rouge, Francisca sai da pokebola e desfere uma investida no Zubat macho.

— Que sem-vergonhice é essa que você ia fazendo com a Rouge? – a Pokemon de grama estava brava.

Raver desfere o Som Supersônico em Francisca, mas ela consegue desviar e, com outra investida, nocauteia o Zubat de vez

Enquanto isso, Ashley corria para pegar a Rouge, que ainda estava atordoada pelo Som Supersônico de Rave.

— Espere só seu maldito... Assim que eu enfiar meus dentes no seu pescoço vou chupar até a última gota de seu sangue... – a morcego estava delirando.

— Acha que uma treinadora como você pode me vencer? – debochou o ruivo, enquanto colocava Raver de volta em sua Pokebola – uma garota fraca como você não vai durar muito em um mundo como esse! Você esteve cativa com os Rockets não é? Aposto que iam se divertir com você, não é?

— Isso não é da sua conta seu maldito - o rosto da garota ficou vermelho.

— Pois mulheres só servem para isso mesmo! Eu te aconselho a ir pra casa, se não quer que nada de ruim aconteça com você! E ainda por cima, só tem fêmeas combatendo? Não sabia que o desempenho delas é inferior no combate? Elas só servem para procriação e olhe lá!

— Não acredito que ainda não sabe que esse fato já foi há muito tempo desmentindo pelos cientistas – respondeu a treinadora – pode me ofender, mas não permito que ofenda minhas companheiras!

— Não escute o que ele diz Ashely, ele só que nos abalar. Vou mostrar para ele como meninas e fêmeas podem ser fortes! – Francisca se coloca aposta para continuar a luta.

— Vou lhe mostrar o quão são fracas! Cinder! Eu seguro o peixe! Acabe com a Bayleef!

— Está encrencada plantinha! – ameaça o Pokemon ígneo.

O Pokemon de fogo desferiu o Fogo Giratório em Francisca. Mas ela ainda tem um truque. Girando a folha de sua cabeça, ela criou um forte feixe de luz que acabou prejudicando a visão de Cinder.

— AARG MEUS OLHOS! QUE MERDA VOCÊ FEZ EM MIM?

— Realmente devo admitir que o movimento Iluminar não é tão ruim como pensei... – afirmou Francisca – nunca mais teimo com a Ashley na hora de aprender os movimentos.

O Quilava ia desferindo outro Fogo Giratório, mas a Bayleef desvia com facilidade e aproveita para desferir investidas em seu adversário. Cinder vai tentando várias vezes consecutivas. Mas Francisca continuava usando o Iluminar para prejudicar ainda mais a visão de Cinder. O Pokemon de fogo sentia suas retinas arderem e mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

— O que está fazendo desgraçado! – Silvestre já estava bem irritando.

— Maldita! Pare com esses truques irritantes! – os dentes de Cinder rangiam de fúria.

Francisca se desviava de Cinder e aproveitava as brechas para se recuperar com Sinestesia. Mas o Pokemon de fogo conseguia acertar de vez enquanto. Mas a Pokemon vegetal devolvia com investidas, tentando derrubar as resistências do adversário.

Caninana, que estava sendo segurada por Silvestre, de repente começa a se debater forte. O garoto tentava agarrá-la mais forte, mas a aquática desfere um forte golpe no rosto dele com a cauda e ele a derruba no chão.

— AARGGG! CRIATURA MALDITA! – Silvestre grita de dor. Leva a mão ao rosto e percebe que saia sangue pelo nariz.

No chão, a Magikarp percebe que alguém a pega pela cauda.

— Peço desculpa pela minha indelicadeza! – era Alfred, que a agarrou e a jogou com toda a força que tinha para longe de Silvestre. Caninana continuou saltitando o caminho restante até chegar a Ashley.

— Francisca, acabe com a raça deles – incentivava a Pokemon aquática.

Francisca e Cinder já estavam ofegantes devido a ambos estarem exaustos. A luta tinha que terminar logo. Então a Bayleef já ia dando sua última investida e o Quilava desferia o Fogo Giratório. Ele consegue atingi-la e deixa a Pokemon vegetal com severas queimaduras. Mas por pouco, Francisca ainda não se debilitou com o ataque, e com suas últimas forças, atingi Cinder em cheio, enfim o debilitando.

— Pufff... pufff... Tome essa Cinder... – logo Francisca também caia desmaiada.

— Não... não é possível... COMO POSSO PERDER ASSIM! – Silvestre ainda não acreditava na derrota – SUA MALDITA, AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER.

Ele corria em direção a Ashley para agredi-la, mas é esbofeteado pela mesma.

— Fique longe de mim e de meus Pokémon! – dizia a garota com olhar de fúria.

— Isso não vai ficar assim! – ameaça o garoto que colocava a mão no rosto onde estava a marca do tapa. Ele ia se aproximando novamente, mas um senhor de idade se aproximou da confusão.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – era Kurt, que ouvira os barulhos da batalha instantes antes e agora veio para intervir.

— Você não tem nada ver com isso velhote, o negócio é entre eu e ela! – afirma Silvestre.

— Tenha modos moleque! E dê logo o fora daqui antes que eu chame a polícia! – ameaça Kurt.

Mais pessoas se aproximavam do local. Com tanta gente, Silvestre decidiu que deveria sair daí – na próxima você e paga, garota! – e ele saiu correndo.

Com Silvestre fora de vista, Ashley caiu de joelhos e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

— Calma minha querida, ele já foi embora! – Kurt tentava confortá-la – vamos ir para o centro Pokémon para tratar suas companheiras.

A garota balançou positivamente a cabeça e logo se dirigiram ao centro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais uma vez, Ashley saia de uma situação arriscada. Francisca, Rochelle e Rouge ainda estavam em tratamento no centro Pokémon. As três estavam em pequenas camas e a treinadora estava ao lado da Francisca. A garota se lamentava por ser incompetente por deixar que suas Pokémon ficassem nesse estado. Será que encrencas como essa sempre vão ocorrer por mais que ela tome cuidado?

— Realmente não devo me envolver com gente ruim como ele... suspira a garota.

— Ashley... - Francisca finalmente acorda.

— Francisca, você está bem? – a garota se alivia ao ver sua companheira acordada.

— Dessa vez até que eles estão mais fortinhos... – afirma a Bayleef sem graça.

— Eles estão mais viciosos, tanto o Silvestre como seus Pokémon! Não devemos jamais nos envolver com eles! – disse energicamente a garota.

— Então o Cinder pode se tornar um Pokémon mau? – questiona a Pokémon vegetal apreensiva.

— Acho que não tem nada que possamos fazer com ele. Não com a força que temos agora – respondeu a garota com pesar – e além de tudo, esse garoto é misógino.

— Misógino? O que é isso?

— É alguém que tem aversão a seres do gênero feminino.

— Ele é um baitora? – indaga a Bayleef confusa.

— He He He, não... – ria a treinadora – pelo menos não necessariamente... são homens machistas que se acham superiores as mulheres. Eles basicamente acham mulheres e fêmeas fracas, não viu o que ele disse na luta?

— Entendi... - Francisca boceja – estou com sono...

— Durma Francisca, precisa descansar pra se recuperar logo!

Ashley ficou ao lado de Francisca até esta adormecer. Então, a treinadora lhe acariciou o rosto e, calmamente deixou o quarto.

Ela foi para o pátio central do centro Pokémon. No meio tinha uma fonte onde estava a Caninana. A Magikarp aparentava meio desanimada.

— Que houve Caninana – a garota sentou na beira da fonte e acariciou a Magikarp.

— Isso tudo é culpa minha, não é? Por conta de minha fraqueza, fui capturada e agora, todas elas estão mal por minha casa.

— Não fique assim, lógico que não tem culpa de nada! – Ashley a consolava – e não tem o porquê desse desânimo, não é você mesmo que queria se transformar em uma Gyarados.

— Mas parece que vai ser duro de conseguir isso. Parece que vai ser problemático pra mim e pra vocês! – disse a peixe com desânimo.

— Oh Caninana, ninguém fica forte da noite pro dia. Eu mesma também queria ser mais forte junto com todas vocês para que nenhuma de nós ficasse em perigo de novo. Mas sei que isso demanda tempo e trabalho duro. Então Caninana, lhe peço um pouco de paciência, viu?

— Tudo bem Ashley! – respondeu a Magikarp.

— Pois vamos melhorar seu astral, não é você mesma que ficava empolgada com os treinos? Assim que as três tiverem alta vamos todas juntas treinar e nos tornar forte. Certo?

— Certo! – Caninana ficou mais animada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, Ashley foi para a casa de Kurt para agradecê-lo pela ajuda que ele lhe deu pela manhã.

— Muito obrigada senhor Kurt, não sei o que seria de nós se o senhor não viesse para intervir.

— Que isso minha jovem. É o mínimo que posso fazer pela ajuda que me deu contra os Rockets! Aliais, terminei de fazer uma Pokebola pra você. Foi feita com a apricorn azul. Ela se chama Pokebola isca, que é boa para pegar Pokémon aquático.

Ashley recebe o objeto. É uma Pokebola azul com detalhes vermelho. Sentiu uma sensação estranha ao pegá-la.

— O que houve? Não gostou! – questionou o artesão.

— Ela me parece legal. Só senti algo estranho ao pegar nela. Mas deve ser bobagem da minha cabeça. Muito obrigada Kurt.

— Certo, ela é sua. Venha com mais apricorns e você pode obter mais Pokebolas com mais efeitos diferentes.

Ashley se despediu do artesão e voltou para o centro Pokémon para passar a noite ao lado de suas companheiras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glossário

Maldição - Curse

Raio Supersônico - Supersonic

Mordida - Bite

Iluminar - Flash

Fogo Giratório - Flame Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez obrigada pela leitura! Demorei, mas esse capítulo teve ação com a batalha de Ashley e Silvestre.
> 
> Nos jogos da segunda geração, quando o gênero foi implementado, o que determina o sexo dos Pokémon era os IV's, e as fêmeas realmente tinham IV mais baixos, portanto possuíam atributos mais baixos. Felizmente isso foi corrigido nas gerações seguintes, onde o gênero não tinha mais relação com os IV's. Mas na realidade desta história, coloquei esse fato como sendo um mito em que Pokémon fêmeas seriam fracas e, apesar de ser cientificamente desmentido, ainda existem treinadores que acreditam nesse fato.
> 
> Agradeço a todos que leram.
> 
> Até a próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira fic. Essa história tem um tom sombrio mas nem sempre será assim.Desde já agradeço pela leitura e me desculpe pelos possíveis erros. Críticas construtivas são bem vindas.
> 
> Fic publicada na Nyan Fanfiction e na Spirit Fanfiction!
> 
> Valeu!


End file.
